Before The Camera
by joeymoey
Summary: The prequel to The Cam-girl's Voice. Go on a journey through Sapphire's life and learning more about what happened before the first story. Rated M for lots of triggering material.
1. Freshman Year Part 1

**A/N: I thought a prequel would be nice. I have a sequel, a Human prison AU, but this might be more fun, since the other ones I have trouble with sometimes. So, this is another High school-y fic, but it's more on the storyline of The Cam-girl's Voice. Everyone who read the last one should know what their backstory is already. I said no sequel in that story and I'm staying true to that. This will go through more Sapphire's perspective. So, first story: Ruby finding Sapphire. This story: Sapphire finding Ruby.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

In HomeWorld High, it was Sapphire Johnson's first day of her Freshman year. The school sat in a little town in Delmarva. She has lived in Delmarva for all her life. She's only 14-years-old, so technically not very long. She's only a small 5-foot-3, and has a blue skin tone, with a paler blue hair color. She always wore long skirts that went above her ankles and tops that covered to her elbows; sometimes her wrists. She was moving to a different school, without her middle school friends, and having to have a new start. She thought it was slightly a good idea; since all her friends talked about was boys and kissing. Sapphire was a confused little one, avoiding kisses and boys asking her out for being so pretty.

The blue teenager woke up extra early for her first day. She loved wearing dresses and feeling pretty, but she never resorted to makeup or anything of the sort. She instead covered her eyes with her bangs, cutting it herself at home. Her parents never liked it, but they tolerate it. She was still dressed quite "young-like." Her hair was long and light blue. It passed the small of her back and that's the part she let the salon cut.

She puts on her newly-bought white dress that stopped at her knees, but it was long-back, so it stopped at her ankles. It was different compared to her other dresses, but it was a nice change of pace. Her hair was left down. She always wanted a brighter blue for a hair color, but she liked how it is. She got a black-and-purple backpack, which was completely packed of supplies, notebooks, binders, pencils, pens, and other things to prepare for school. However, she had to steal money out of her mother's purse and buy such items herself.

Her parents never exactly cared for her, she was an only child, but they didn't take care of her. They only seem to pay attention to her exterior and her image. They cared more about going to casino that was miles away and wasting gas in the family car. She already checked the distance of the house to her school; it was within walking distance. She was always told during her PE class in 7th grade that she's very fast and was always first place, so she joined track in 8th.

Her parents were in the kitchen, counting money.

She had her house key in-hand and left her house without a word.

They didn't even notice her leaving at all.

During her walk, her heart raced. She was rather open to new friends and new people, but high school was entirely different.  
Even though she has a bright and bubbly personality, her exterior was actually quite cold and toneless. She was always mistaken for a younger age, with her short height, but she didn't mind correcting people on that. She continues on her way to the red-and-white colored school.

At the school, it was _completely_ different. Groups everywhere, preppy girls, jocks, girls that look like Barbie dolls, nerds, and skaters. Sapphire was unsure where she would fit, but she didn't think she'll actually fit anywhere. She continues on her way to her class, early, because she has no friends. On her way, she sees another girl, a girl with red skin and poofy hair, not constricted by a hairtie or headband; just like a lion's mane. She had large, retro-vintage grandpa glasses on her face, which causes Sapphire to blush; it was a cute sight. She had a plain black backpack, a black _Star Wars_ shirt, and khaki cargo shorts.

Sapphire shakes her head; she's a girl, she has to only like boys… right?

Her first class is her Geometry class. The teacher was Mr. Garcia.

She sat near the front of the class. Mr. Garcia had a gentle voice and he was patient and seemed as if he wouldn't hurt a single soul.

"Hello, welcome to this class, but you are early." He says to the blue Freshman.

"I know, but I didn't exactly move to the same school as my friends," Sapphire explained herself, "So, I'm sorry if I'm barging in too early."

"No it's fine," the man smiled, "Just sink in all the new things and let out first day jitters."

"I will, sir."

He somewhat had an accent and the tone of his voice was more feminine than an average male voice.

Sapphire fiddles her thumbs under the brown desk. She felt frozen, but sweating from pure nervousness. She wanted to scream out, let her emotions take her over for a small moment, but she couldn't let that happen.

The loud bell goes off. Time for class.

* * *

During class, Sapphire was upset that the cute girl she saw outside wasn't in this class, but she didn't dwell too much on it.

The teacher decided to have a lesson on the first day of school, which was already tiring. Some of the students in her class was already either Juniors and Seniors already, but then again, the University requirements only said Geometry for math. She felt envious of the other girls in the room; they were so pretty and attractive.

There wasn't homework yet, so once that was announced, the bell rang. Six minutes to get to 2nd period.

She packs her stuff into her purple backpack and gets up right away. Everyone got out pretty fast, so she better catch up.

On her way, her next class was Beginners Art. The teacher was named Martinez. She quickly walks over, going down flights of stairs and passing a bunch of groups of students on her way. She didn't see the cute girl on her way, which brought her down again. She continues to class and awaited her time to maybe actually talk to her.

Once in the colorful classroom, no red girl in sight.

* * *

During break, Sapphire didn't know what to exactly do. She can't exactly hang out with just anyone; everyone has their own cliques and hangouts. She decided to go to her Biology class early. The teacher was Michaelson.

On her way, she did see that certain red-skinned girl. She was hanging out with two taller guys, and they were laughing with each other.

The two short freshmen-girls made eye contact, causing Sapphire to get out of there, _quickly._ The other was confused, but shrugged it off.

Sapphire rushed away, her white dress flying behind her due to her speed, but on her way, she was met with two girls, both taller and slightly intimidating to look at.

"Hey, don't scare her, it's the first day," the first girl said. The two looked exactly the same, one had puffy brown hair and the other had a pixie. Both had dark brown skin.

Sapphire looked to and fro between them, she kept a straight face, but behind her bangs, she was freaking out.

"Sorry, you looked a little lonely," the one on the right said after scolding her sister, "But, I'm Jenny and this is my good twin, Kiki. We're both Sophomores, but don't be scared of us."

"I'm Sapphire," the blue girl replied.

"She's so _cu~te_ ," Jenny pulled the blue girl in and into a tight hug.

"Jenny, be careful, she's still scared, you know," Kiki reminded.

"But look! She's so tiny!" Jenny kept the blue girl in her arms. Sapphire admired her direct she is, but she hardly knew her.

"Hey, Sapph, you can hang out with us," Jenny then stops the hug from continuing, she was still gripping on the other's arms, "Where's your class?"

"W-13," Sapphire replied, "My Biology class, but I have PE for fourth, so you can pick me up then."

"Yeah, so I'll get you," Jenny offered.

"You don't have-

"I got you, don't sweat it."

* * *

During class, her table partners weren't much help nor did they talk to her, but she didn't mind. The teacher was tough, but had a good sense of humor, nonetheless.

Her fourth period was PE class.

She was directed to stay in the large gymnasium, with the other students inside. The bleachers were out and lots of students were already inside and sitting with other people.

And behold, there she was. Sitting with a platinum-blonde teen with large headphones covering his ears and a brunette cool kid with sunglasses. They looked like they were invested in a deep conversation at the moment.

Sapphire walks ahead. She guessed that the students are sitting where their teacher is standing. Her teacher was Kenshin.

Her teacher was at the far end of the gym; his bleachers were lacking in students. He had a plain grey shirt with black sweatpants. He greeted her and she sat down near the middle of the brown wooden seats.

She watched the red girl in admiration, as much as she continued to convince herself that she _did not_ like girls whatsoever. She couldn't stop looking, though. Her train of thought was interrupted by the obnoxious bell saying class was in-session.

Then the students poured in. They weren't really rushing nor did they look even remotely concerned of being late. Sapphire noted that. Don't rush to class, getting there isn't _that_ important. She took a deep breath and sat alone.

* * *

Once class was over, it was lunchtime. Sapphire was basically the last one to leave and watched as the red cutie was the firsts. She walks through the red double-doors, to be greeted by the bright-and-bubbly Jenny. Sapphire didn't notice at first, but Jenny's outfit was comprised of reds-and-greens.

"Heyo!" Jenny waved her hand, "Let's go, our group is waiting!"

"What grou-

Jenny grabs the blue wrist and took off, "You have to meet them! They're so cool!"

Sapphire was dragged to the back part of the school, going up the concrete stairs spotted with blackened and old gum.

"Buck! Sour Cream!" Jenny calls out.

Sapphire's heart raced as she got closer. They were the same boys in her PE class with _her._ She gulped down and shoved her nervous self down her throat.

"Guys, this is Sapphire!" Jenny introduced her, "She's a Freshman and I saw her walking alone, so I took the liberty and took her in."

"Hey, you're in our PE," the brunette fixed his glasses as he said that.

Sapphire nodded, now acting pretty distant so she can't fall apart at the seams so quickly.

"I'm Buck, Buck Dewey," he continued, "He's Sour Cream. Don't ask why that's his name."

"Nice to meet you," Sapphire said.

"The poor kid was busy freaking out about movies," Sour Cream said as he looked down at his IPod.

"Oh yeah, Ruby," Buck shrugged his shoulders, "She still cool, though. She's interesting."

 _Ruby..._

"You're right," Sour Cream then suddenly does sounds like record-scratching and hand motions that imitate such thing.

"You should meet her, Sapph," Buck looks at the blue girl, "She's a freshman too."

"Uh, I dunno," Sapphire brushes her fingers through her hair.

All three looked at her strangely. It was such a dull answer.

"You'd want more friends if you're brand new here," Jenny includes, "Unless you see girls in more ways than one, that's okay too!"

"N-no!" Sapphire panicked, "I like b-boys! Yeah, boys are... cool."

Again, more strange looks.

Sapphire stood awkwardly in her spot.

For the rest of lunch, she listened to the three Sophomores talk to each other.

* * *

Her fifth was a Foreign Language class. It was filled with the different items and posters of that culture and she couldn't find a spot.

"I'm Mr. Kjellberg!" The tall teacher greeted her. He had a Swedish accent, which is the language of the class. He seemed happy.

"Afternoon, sir," Sapphire greeted back, "But, I can't find a spot-

"There," he pointed next to her worst nightmare.

There she was, Ruby, looking cute with her poofy hair and her grandpa glasses! She was looking down at a book.

"Harris, raise your hand."

She does so, still looking down.

Sapphire goes to sit down, her heart ready to jump out her chest. She slides in and then sits there uncomfortably.

Ruby seems _too_ engulfed into her book to pay attention.

The bell goes off. That was easy to get used to.

"Mr. Kjellberg is the name," he greets and then phrases in Swedish.

Sapphire kept her hands on her lap, her face looking down at her desk.

This'll be a long class.

* * *

Once that class was over, she got out there as fast as possible.

She rushes to the last class of the day, which is Honor's English.

She went into the class and took a seat nearest to the door.

"Good afternoon, miss." A middle-aged woman greets her.

Ms. Kassabaum was her name.

Sapphire legs shaked, tired from rushing out her last class. She just has to get to her last class and then she's ready to sleep it all off.

The bell rings; she has to endure another hour of this.

* * *

By the end of class, Sapphire was exhausted. She was tired and droopy-eyed from everything.

She groans at the realization of having to walk home. She walks out, down a grey ramp for the wheelchair bound. She grips tightly to her dress, which she slightly regrets wearing. She suddenly felt very out of place.

She continues on her way home. Not expecting her parents to still be there.

* * *

To her expectation, her parents were not there. The afternoon sun shining through the open windows.

She one-by-one closed the windows and blinds and curtains. She felt safer that way.

She goes directly to her room. It was filled with posters of motivation and TV shows she liked at the moment. Her bed was only a full size with a white blanket draped over it. The walls weren't painted, still the originally state when the house was first built.

She places her bag against the wall and jumps into bed. She lied faced down. She moves around and gets her blanket over her body.

Yeah, she's going to have to do something different tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, something I wanted to write for like a LONG time.**

 **I'm also starting an audiobook on soundcloud! I haven't put anything yet, but I just thought it would be fun!**

 **More chapters soon.**

 **Review and shit.**


	2. Freshman Year Part 2

**A/N: I was busy coming up with ideas so this isn't boring, I swear. I honestly think that this won't be anywhere _near_ 20 chapters long. I think I only wanted this to answer any unanswered questions from the original, maybe even some other details as well. Plus, it makes me sad knowing what great details I have to go through, especially what Sapphire's story is in this storyline.  
This is part two of her freshman year.**

 **/TRIGGER WARNING/: Graphic depictions of rape and violence is in this chapter. It's an unnamed male character, they won't show up again after this. Deep details.  
Leave if you're too sensitive to such topic.**

* * *

It was four months into the year. December.

Sapphire has avoided wearing dresses to school and taking the time out to buy clothes like jeans and flannel shirts.

She has not met the cute red girl, nor has she approached her. Sapphire has kept her cool with her older friends and she actually has been getting along with everyone. She was at school, with Sour Cream, listening to him practicing to beatbox.

"How was that?" Sour Cream asked, after sputtering some spit out.

"Pretty good," Sapphire nods her head, her voice the same monotone, "What do you want to be when you grow up, Sour Cream?"

"I wanna be a DJ," he then does vocal scratches, "My stepdad wants me to be a fisherman, but I was like fuck that!"

They were walking by the E buildings, then Sour Cream kicks a paper food tray that was on the ground.

"Are you liking this school?" Sour Cream asks, "It's almost Christmas break."

"It's been cool," she replies, "I think I'm doing pretty good. The semester is almost over."

"Right when that Friday hits, we'll hit the road!"

"You're old enough to drive?"

"No, this guy that works at a car wash has a van. It'll be awesome!"

"Nice-

"Hey, you two!" It wasn't a familiar voice. Buck wasn't a yeller and that was a man's voice, so it can't be Jenny or Kiki.

"Especially you," a tall boy wearing a red-and-white letterman jacket approached them. He pointed at Sapphire.

"Can I help you?" Sapphire acted rather confident.

"Hey, I wanted to ask if you want to hang out with me instead."

Sapphire was appalled at that statement.

"I'll think about it," Sapphire backed away, "Let's go, Sour Cream."

After getting to a far enough distance, Sapphire asks, "Who was that?"

"Some jock," Sour Cream scoffs, "I don't trust him. He's a senior too, so promise me you'll stay away."

"I trust you, Sour Cream." Sapphire nods, "I'll try my best."

* * *

During lunch, she tells Jenny and Buck about the jock and how he isn't trustworthy.

"Well yeah!" Jenny stands up from the bench everyone is sitting at, "He's creepy and so pumped full of drugs, I can't stand it!"

"Stay with us," Buck looks at the Freshman sitting next to him, "A Senior approaching a Freshman gives me bad vibes."

Sapphire's cold hands felt colder, heart racing, eyes blinking rapidly, and shoulders stiff.

"Don't be scared!" Jenny said with a big smile, "We're here!"

Sapphire smiles, "I trust you guys."

"Good, it should always be that way."

In the distance, the same jock was watching as he is surrounded by his friends and cheerleaders, chewing into his cheek.

* * *

"So, we go to the store, come back, and hang out at the grass." Jenny explains, "Sound good?"

"Yeah," Buck smiles, "Come on Sapphire."

It was after school and the group was walking from Sapphire's class. It was after school and everyone was leaving to go home or after school clubs.

Sapphire follows Buck as Sour Cream and Jenny follows behind talking about other things.

"So what are you down to eat, Sapph?" Buck asks, face straight and bland, but voice is still expressing a lot.

"I don't know. I don't eat often."

"That's messed up."

"Well, yeah, I guess." She couldn't really respond. She doesn't eat much due to neglect and getting small portions of food.

"We'll buy you everything you want. It's on us."

"Oh, I can't-

"Hey Buck," the two following behind runs over, "Have you heard of the new movie coming out?"

"Ruby always lets us know about new movies."

"I swear, it's some weird obsession, don't you think?"

"No, she just really likes movies."

Sapphire slows down, letting the trio talk about their thing. Her right hand gripped her left wrist, tightly, as she thought about how she cowards away to the Ruby sitting next to her in her Spanish class. Ruby didn't ignore her, some days they have to interact as a class exercise, but Sapphire simply looked the other way, as if she had a fear.

But it was fear. Letting her emotions bottle up and simply making everyone around her feeling like they're talking to a wall. She can't let Ruby feel as though she's inferior to her, but Sapphire started to fall way behind to her friends.

She walked past an area that she found creepy. It was where a camera is currently in the works of fixing. It was secluded from anything, so they should fix it fast. Where the camera would be is just a bunch of wires and a ladder lying on the floor. She felt a shiver down her spine. She notices how they were almost near the front gate of the school.

Every other student has already left and it's basically empty at that point.

Suddenly, a large and cold hand wrapped around Sapphire's mouth and an arm went around her body, locking her arms down from escaping.

She wiggles and kicks her legs and tries to scream as loud as she can she she was lifted from the ground and taken away to where the sun really didn't shine.

Near the broken camera was the restrooms. She continues to fight and kick her heel into whoever's leg it is. She watches as she was taken into the men's restroom, not recognizing whoever is taking her. Her heart felt as if it stopped and her eyes hasn't blinked for even for a second.

"Stop whining, you little bitch!" The voice was familiar. She let her feet kick at his shins and hoping she'll hit hard enough that she can make a run for it.

She gets taken to the biggest stall. The restroom was foul and covered in questionable stains. Shoved into the stall door, the banging sound echoed, his eyes were filled with insanity and the whites of his eyes were red.

"Fucking scream and I'll kill you," his hand was over her mouth and his other hand reached into his backpocket, pulling out a pocket knife.

She reacted instantly, scratching her nails into his face.

"First cut," he says, evilly and gravelly. He sliced into Sapphire's right hand, deep into her palm. It happened so fast and she held her hand into her sweater, staining it completely red.

"Next will be your neck..." He placed the sharp weapon right next to her jugular vein.

Sapphire's eyes filled with tears and fell quickly down her cheeks and his hand.

"Good girl," he licked his lips. He puts the knife away and then reaches for his pants zipper. The slow sound was horror and now she can't do anything as she cannot let her death be now. She can't scream anymore.

Then, he grabs her pants and forcefully pulls them down. He turns her around; her face slammed into the door. His hand was still over her mouth. She felt the cold hand explore her body; now throat becoming tight and more of her tears stream down.

She felt him against her. Her eyes closed tightly. All in one fast motion, forcing himself inside her and using her as some sort of toy. He enjoys it, verbally telling Sapphire that he is, saying that she's warm and loudly moaning. Slamming and speeding up, continuing to talk and grunt. Sapphire held her breath and everything like her strength and her dignity being thrown away.

He then throws her onto the dirty tile floor, uncovering her mouth and then forcefully shoving it into her mouth.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum..." He grunts. Moving Sapphire's head back and forth until her mouth became filled with the white liquids.

He then pushes her away. Her body was limp and basically dead.

"Thanks, babe," he says with a confident grin. He stands up and zips his pants again.

He simply leaves. He whistles, echoing, haunting, and now quiet.

She lies there, unable to speak, letting it all spill out.

* * *

The three were looking around, realizing right away that Sapphire has disappeared off somewhere.

"Guys, we can't leave her alone for too long, what if-

Jenny was panicking as the three ran around the school to find their friend.

They saw him walk out the restroom.

"Hey meathead!" Jenny runs over. "Where's Sapphire?!"

"Just fuck off, I just wanted to piss." He replies rudely and walks away, continuing to whistle.

Jenny look at Sour Cream and Buck and then thought, fuck it, and ran into the restroom herself.

"Sapphire!" Jenny calls out, slamming every door open. Reaching the biggest stall, Sapphire still lied there like a dead corpse waiting to rot.

Sour Cream and Buck follow, calling out Sapphire's name.

Sapphire can hear them, wants to say something back to let them know she's at the very least alive, but it was no use.

"Sapphire!"

That was the last thing Sapphire heard.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes I'm back and no I did not deal with any problems I had. Which is how I was able to come up with this chapter. This is most definitely the darkest thing I've ever written. So, expect my other stories to update too.  
Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	3. Her Protectors Part 1

**A/N: /Warning/ Degrading words, bullying, and deep details of suicide and depression in this chapter.  
** **Leave now if you're sensitive to these subjects.**

* * *

Sapphire wakes up.

She only hoped that everything that happened to her was only just a bad dream, but it was all a sick reality. She sits up in her dark room. She hasn't open her blinds in a whole year. She stares at the giant scar on her right palm, forever haunting her for the rest of her life. Reminding that, even though her rapist has graduated and she'll never have to see his face again, he's freely walking outside. Reminding that, her parents have scolded and turned away, rather than be there for once. Reminding that, everyone believed that she was attention-seeking and was simply a little whore.

It was August once again. August 2005. First day of her Sophomore year. She didn't feel up for school, she hasn't felt up for school ever since, but she needed something to do. She gets up from her bed, leaving it messy.

* * *

At school, the now-Junior trio was with Ruby, now also a Sophomore. They were early at school because they didn't want to get cheered on by the ASB club. Ruby hasn't changed much, her hair managed to be held back into a ponytail, but her giant grandpa glasses was a signature.

"I don't think Sapphire will be going through that gate ever again..." Jenny said, gloomy.

Ruby has heard of what happened to the girl she next to in Swedish from these three. She remembers shooing away everyone in that class; every time a student threw a crumbled ball of paper at her head while Mr. Kjellberg wasn't looking, Ruby threw it back at them, snarling and hissing at them to back off. She didn't expect anything in return, she just wanted to indirectly let Sapphire know that someone was on her side.

"Where does she go through?" Ruby asks, curious.

"The back of the school, through a broken part of the fence," Jenny pointed to where the back of the school is.

"I don't think we have classes with her either," Buck fixes his glasses.

"Rubes, if you have Sapphire in a class again," Jenny directs her attention to the Sophomore, "Please protect her."

Ruby blinks and nods.

"Well, here's to another year." Ruby adds. She was never able to talk to her, as Sapphire gave her the cold shoulder, but Ruby will do anything for her, regardless.

* * *

Sapphire has never covered and secured all her clothes as much as she did now. She ran from her home to school, her keys in-between her fingers as a weapon, and to the risk of spending extra time to go around and go through the fence. She has since then grown more mature-looking, still short, but a more womanly figure. It made her more insecure.

She hasn't seen the front of the school in a long time. She hides in the back of the school, not checking time and listening to her heart race for what feels like hours. She looked at the horizontal pole along the ceiling. She can't remember how many times she thought about hanging herself up there, knowing no one won't find her for a long time. She can't remember how many times she wanted to cut into her skin, as deeply as the wound on her hand, lying to die. She blinks behind her bangs, standing against the wall of W-buildings. She still goes to this school, due to her parents basically not giving any shits.

Then, the bell rings. Sapphire ran again, making sure she's the first one into her first period class.

* * *

Ruby split from the three, telling them that she'll hang out with them later.

She quietly walks to her first class, Chemistry. She really couldn't wait to make things explode and burn. She felt giddy and excited on the outside, but inside, if she has this class with Sapphire, she can only imagine the harm everyone around can do to her. She simply balls her hands into fists.

She looked ahead, determined to help her.

* * *

This year, thankfully, Sapphire did secret summer schooling to not do Chemistry and PE this year. She was one step ahead, getting harmful subjects out, but she still has to deal with everyone else. Seeing the classes again, every hurtful line rushed back into her memory:  
 _"FUCK OFF, WHORE!"  
"GO DIE IN A DITCH!"  
"FUCKING BITCH, NOBODY LIKES YOU!"  
"LISTEN, SLUT, THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!"_

She shakes it off, not letting her emotions get to her now.

Sapphire, for a split second, saw Ruby walking alone. She looked angry and furious about something. She didn't stop, though. She kept going to her first class. World History.

* * *

In the class, as expected, every moment the teacher looked away, papers get thrown at her, even physical abuse like getting slapped in the back of her head, but she didn't let them know that it hurt.

She'll never give anyone that satisfaction of her weakness.

She continues to write her notes, ignoring passing notes like "fucking die" and "kill yourself" and never-ending calls of her being an attention seeker and cum-guzzling slut.

Her eyes fill up with tears, but she continues to stay strong and not look back. In the midst of everything, she couldn't help but think about her friends. Heck, even Ruby. She always knew that Ruby was protecting her in class, and she'll always be grateful of it, but she can never look her in the eye. She can't help but feel as though she's only helping her out of pity. Her friends? Maybe still only around so she wasn't so alone. That made her heart feel swollen and stabbed over and over again. She was falling apart in the class.

She straightens her back and held her emotions in.

"Ms. Johnson," the teacher calls on her.

"Y-yes?" Her voice was shaky, but was able to reply.

"Take this," he gives her an orange slip, "Go to your counselor."

Sapphire didn't realize that paper deliveries have already come, but she's glad that she didn't have to stay any longer.

She packs all her stuff quickly and leaves quietly, glad that nothing hit her on the way out. She speed walks. She looks ahead as her bangs moved around, uncovering her vision. She crossed her arms, tightly holding on to the thick jacket she wrapped onto herself, watching her every step and watching whatever is ahead of her. To her relief, her counselor is still willing to help her. She can't stay there long, but it keeps her sane.

Upon walking into the counseling office, the secretary directed Sapphire to her counselor's office.

She goes right away.

Her counselor was a man, between ages late 20's to early 30's. He's quite gracious and offers a lot to help, but there's only so much he could do.

"Hello, Ms. Johnson." He greets with a smile.

Sapphire smiles weakly and returns the greeting, "Good morning."

"So, it's your first day of school," he starts, "Take a sit. We must discuss what we can do."

Sapphire does so, the seat was cold, but it had a nice cushion to it.

"What we can do about what?" She asks.

"Well, we're still aware of your unfortunate incident, Ms. Johnson. Every student hasn't forgotten, every new student learned, but we want to try to help you as much as we can."

"Thank you," Sapphire was uncertain, "But, I don't think I would need help. It wouldn't be necessary."

"On the contrary. We don't leave a student behind. We're here if you ever need to talk."

"Thank you, but it really isn't needed. I grow stronger everyday, sir. I wouldn't need help."

Her voice sounded sharp at the end, but she's only trying to keep herself stable.

She keeps lying to herself, everyday. She only ever grows weaker than stronger, but she cannot let herself go so soon.

"Let's talk, Ms. Johnson. I don't want you to be so uncomfortable."

Sapphire nods. Only to stay away from class.

* * *

After the long talk, Sapphire leaves. She stayed in there until after third period. She holds the orange slip in her hand, walking slowly and looking down at the ground. She held the slip between her index and middle, unsure of what to do now. After talking, she just wants to sit down and think about what she wants to do.

She does so. Her eye catches the black janitor's door open, most likely forgotten to be closed, and she rushes over there. The proctors had their backs turned away. It was her chance.

Without a single person noticing, she was able to get in. It was dark, cold, and had various supplies and items inside. She closes the heavy metal door, shutting out all the light, only slightly shining in through the vent at the bottom.

There was a light switch, but she didn't turn it on. She sets her bag down with a loud thump, dust and dry dirt puffing on impact, and she sits down with her back against the vent of the door. Now the room was completely dark, her ears ringing from the lack of sound, but she savored it.

No papers thrown, no abusive hits to the head, no words to bring her down.

Complete silence.

Her bag had things like a razor blade, bottles of painkillers, and a rope, to go the extra mile. She has never used them, but her need to get rid of pain was much like a demon who won't leave her alone. Let her bleed on this dirty school ground, slowly dying by overdosing, hanging her body by the neck in front of the whole school. Maybe even jumping off the highest building.

But she has not.

She knew she was stronger than that. She knew that if she did, people would take pictures and record her. It was all the permanent solution.  
She just wasn't sure if it was the temporary problem.

Muffled, the bell rings again.

It was now lunch. Everyone was loud, even from that far of a distance.

"Hey guys, where's Sapphire?" She didn't realize that her friends' last class was nearby.

"I haven't seen her," an unfamiliar, yet familiar voice, "I was looking for her."

Sapphire kept quiet, as if putting up a wall for even her friends.

"Why do I feel like she's in there...?"

Sapphire covered her face.

She can't face them.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Sapphire?"


	4. Her Protectors Part 2

**A/N: I haven't really been feeling happy, which is how I'm getting all these chapters in. I want to add more details, but then I have to remember that this is a prequel.  
It's like, if I added more logs, then these details would be in the first story. Just assume everything that happened here, Sapphire talked about it in the million other logs she had.  
** **This chapter is a lot lighter than the last ones.  
** **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was Jenny's voice.

On the outside of the door, despite the proctors telling the four to get away from the door, they stood there. Ruby was standing from a distance.

"Ruby, you should go." Buck says, "I don't think Sapphire would like to see anyone else."

"You got it," Ruby nods, "I'll be at the Mechanics building if you need me."

She leaves, a feeling of regret and sadness in the pit of her stomach, but she keeps walking. The more she walked, the deeper the pit.

She walks back.

"Sapphire, please come out." Ruby sits down. She knows she's covering the vent.

"You don't know me, but..." Ruby continues, "We're here for you. I'm here. Maybe one day we'll talk, but just know that you're not alone. You never were. Just know that we are willing to be there for you and help you. We're your friends."

Sapphire sits quietly.

"Please talk to us..."

Then there was footsteps. The sounds fading away. Sounds like they were leaving.

Sapphire stands up, grabs her bag, and slings it on her shoulder.

She opens the door. Only to see Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream on the other side.

"Sapph!" Jenny said, relieved and happy. She grabs Sapphire and pulls her into a tight hug. It was warm and it made Sapphire loosen up a bit.

That was none of their voices. Sapphire then nuzzles her face into the crook of Jenny's neck. A genuine smile in a long time.

"YOU FOUR, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" A proctor yelled.

In the Metal Shop building, Ruby sits there. She was sitting with two other boys who were tinkering with a metal contraption with two wheels.

She was messing with matches, burning every stick out, careful to not burn anything else. The matches were given by the teacher, because she looked bored.

She might never tell that it was her talking through the door. She isn't of importance.

* * *

After school, Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream were waiting on Sapphire in front of her last class. She decided to go to her last class, as destructive as that is.

She was the last one to leave her class, Anatomy.

"We'll drive you home, Sapph," Jenny says with a big smile, "I got my license over summer. Let's go."

"Are you sure?" Sapphire evades, "I wouldn't want to-

"Don't be silly, Sapphire," Jenny grabs the smaller girl's hand.

They huddled around her, protecting her. Ruby was nearby, pushing up her glasses on her face, and looking straight ahead. She fixed her shirt, which was a black shirt with cartoon-y looking fire designs on it.

Sapphire saw her in the corner of her eye, noticing how stern her face was.

"Is she okay?" Sapphire asked the three.

The three looked at Ruby, who was speedwalking and her back was stiff.

"She's always like that," Jenny lied.

"Are you sure-

"Let's go!" Jenny kept pulling, "We can all get pizza!"

Sapphire sighed, wondering what was up with her, but she turned away.

* * *

It was Jenny's family's restaurant. Fish Stew Pizza, the best of the best in the small little town they live in.

"Don't worry about my parents," Jenny waved her hand, "Kiki will cover me today too. So we all hang out!"

Sapphire sat next to Jenny. Sour Cream and Buck sitting across at a booth.

"Why were you in there, Sapph?" Buck asks.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sapphire avoided, "And it's better if I don't."

The three shared the same feeling, the feeling of doubt, but after everything Sapphire went through, it's better not to pry.

She's the only person they know who has been through hell and back.

"Do you want to know who was talking to you through the door?" Buck asks another.

"I might already have an idea who that is."

Sapphire had a warming feeling in her stomach.

"Yo, I got an idea," Buck continues, "We should totally paint a wall or somethin. Make art, man."

"Good idea," Jenny encourages, "What about something with flowers!"

"I came up with this thing called "Guitar Dad,'" he keeps going, "because of that car wash guy. He used to be famous."

Sapphire smiles, the aroma of pizza filling her senses.

Jenny was texting on her phone.

"Ruby is feeling jacked today." Jenny clicked her tongue.

"That's a first." Sour Cream lifted off his headphones.

"She's more upset in... in an angrier way," Jenny explains, "Even when she's sad, she's still angry about it!"

The three goes onto the rant of Ruby's emotions, Sapphire was still balling up all her emotions in her seat. Ruby was a rather interesting individual. Through her friends, Ruby is a loud, talkative, and anger-filled shorty with a lot to say. However, when she sees her around, she's avoiding everyone and more focused on getting to wherever she needs to be.

Sapphire sighs, not really wanting to think of it any more.

* * *

With Ruby, she was sitting next to her father, wearing a long shirt and sweatpants, watching _Saw II_ , no matter how bad it is.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" He asks her.

"Nothing, it's a girl at my school," Ruby answered gloomily, "I don't think she's okay."

"What makes you say that?" He fixes his glasses, pushing them up. "You've never been so sad before."

"It's something about her. I know she needs a friend and I want to be. She just has so many people against her, I don't think she expects a lot from anyone but Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream."

"That's what happens when someone is going through the toughest part of their life and being young as well. I don't think she knows how to properly deal with them. I'm not saying her feelings are ridiculous. Everyone on this earth has _every right_ to be sad."

Ruby nodded. Sapphire needs all the support she can get from her friends and, possibly her family?

"You're right, dad," Ruby finally said.

* * *

"What did you do over summer, Sapphire?" Jenny asks the distracted Sophomore, "Besides hanging with us once in every never."

"I just stayed home. I had nowhere to go, so... I was just home."

The three looked at each other, then back at her.

"Sapph, we want to be here! You have to loosen up, get crazy once in awhile!" Jenny stands up, grabbing Sapphire hands and lifting her up from her seat.

"Let's go, you guys!" Jenny called for the other two, "Sapphire needs a break!"

"Yeah, let's get going!" The two teenagers stood up and the group ran out of the restaurant.

They ran off along the boardwalk, sun in their skin, light late summer breeze.

"Where are we going?!" Sapphire was still being dragged away with them.

"It's kind of far, but we'll get there!"

They were able to run off for so long. Their feet running on the hot sand, feeling it through their shoes, and reaching their destination of the beach.

The sun in the horizon, the ocean rippling and going up and down the shore, the sounds of the ocean and the sky being orange and red, it was so peaceful. The most peaceful Sapphire has felt in her life.

"Come on, Sapph!" Jenny lets go of Sapphire's hand and starts taking off her jacket, "Let's go for a dip!"

All three started to undress, taking off jackets and shoes, and run into the water. Sapphire was hesitant at first, not wanting to take off any article of clothing, so she instead ran into the water fully clothed, shoe and all, not a care in the world.

Everyone started to splash water at each other and laughing without a care in the world.

Sapphire hasn't felt so light on her feet in a long time.

It's only a short happiness, but she'll always remember her friends doing anything to make her happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah this is all I could think of. Once Jenny, Sour Cream, and Buck graduate, then everything from the first story comes to play.  
Until then, review and shit.**


	5. Giving Up

**A/N: This is Junior year, and then** ** _one detail_** **that was left out from the first story. I wanted to bring it up, but I never got around to it.  
And I feel like I messed up the years, so I'm going back to fix them.  
** **Enjoy.**

* * *

Another Monday, another new school year. 2006-2007.

Sapphire wakes up, feeling the same old depression.

Her parents are rarely around by now, as if she doesn't exist. Her phone had some text messages, mostly from Jenny telling her that they'll meet her at the broken fence. Sapphire kept saying she didn't have to, but she is rather persistent.

Sapphire was still doing the same routine of covering herself in layers of clothing, no matter how hot it is. She still carried around her backpack from Freshman year. She sometimes looks into any reflection she has on every surface. Because despite everything that has happened,

She's still her.

Her house was always so mind-numbing quiet, she can almost hear her blood flowing. She hated it at first, feeling like she was going to go nuts in her own home. But now that it's all she hears, she adapts to it.

Every inch of her body was covered in her clothing, even her eyes covered by her bangs. If everyone knew she was actually blind in one eye, then it was another thing for them to make fun of.

She might as well end her life.

She shakes her head and then rushes out her house.

* * *

She was sure that her parents aren't gracious enough for her to learn to drive, so she has been running to school for her whole high school career. She felt exhausted and worn out when she gets to the gate, but she can't fuss too much.

She can already hear everyone telling everyone about her. Never going to let her incident die down. Even boys whom she has never even seen before starting rumors about how she let them fuck her brains out. Every word, every claim, every boo, every scoff.

She should end her life.

At the gate, Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream were waiting for her. They were now Seniors and it was the last year that Sapphire can be with. It's nice to know that some things never change.

"Hey Sapph!" Jenny greeted. She was wearing a "Guitar Dad" shirt. How neat!

Sapphire arrives, out of breath and sweating, but she was happy to see them, nonetheless.

"Another year, Sapph! I'm proud of you!" Jenny opens the fence more to let the new Junior in.

"Yeah," Sapphire simply replied. It was oddly quiet, especially when her group of friends are these cool kids.

"Hey, Sapph, you'll be okay. You'll always be okay when we're here."

"Yeah, but," Sapphire dejects, "You won't be next year. You'll be graduating. I'll have no one."

"I'm sure someone great will come around and would love to be your friend!"

Sapphire nodded.

She didn't want to believe that. It was like an empty promise. She didn't want to bring her hopes up.

"Let's go! We need to check out everyone's classes!"

* * *

Sapphire didn't want to miss out on all her classes on the first day again.

Sha managed to get to every class and to her surprise, Ruby showed up in 5-out-of-6 of them. They sat rather far this time, but every time Sapphire looked her way, Ruby looked away too.

Something must be going on with her.

She had nothing interesting to say about her classes. They were all the same as before, classmates secretly messing with her while the teacher was turned away. She started to not think about it. She can't really give a shit at this point, it happens everyday of her school life. She hardly ever goes outside, her skin getting a little lighter, her eyelids droop like she hasn't slept in years.

After school, Jenny kept Sapphire with her, sitting in front of the school on the grass with Sour Cream and Buck.

"I like all my classes this year," Buck said proudly, "All my teachers aren't a bunch of squares."

"Mine too," Sour Cream added to the conversation.

All three were keeping up a conversation with each other, but Sapphire happily listened.

Sapphire didn't know what to say. All three were so genuinely happy, and Sapphire had to act like she is happy.

"I have Ruby in pretty much all my classes." Sapphire adds.

"Nice!" Jenny nodded, "I wonder what Ruby is like in class."

"She acts pretty calm, sometimes she explodes in the middle of class, when she gets something wrong."

"That's _so_ Ruby."

Then the subject changed to Ruby.

No matter how much her friends joke and laugh, no matter how much she forces herself to laugh and smile.

She knows she's sorrow on the inside.

She can end her life.

* * *

When it was sunset, the sky were reds, oranges, and light blues, purples. They were still sitting on the grass.

"Hey, Sapphire, want to come over to Sour Cream's house?" Jenny asks. "Of course these two will, but we want to have fun! You know, we know you still feel down in the dumps. We don't want you to be."

"I'm sure my parents don't really care, so... Yeah, let's have a sleepover. In celebration of your guys' final year."

"Sapph, you won't be alone. You always have us. We'll try not to be so busy, so you always have us available."

"Thank you, but-

"No buts! We want to be here for you. We care about you, Sapph. Don't ever forget."

"I won't," Sapphire smiles. It wasn't a big smile, but at least it was real.

The three get up, Jenny helping Sapphire, and then left to her new car. Which is only her family restaurant's delivery car, looking like a pizza. There was no roof on it and had things like pepperoni and mushrooms on it. Sure, it filled every sense in their bodies of cheese and tomato sauce, but it still felt _free_ , somehow.

"What should we do, y'all?" Jenny asked. "So Sapphire feels better?"

Movies! Beatbox battles! Drawing! Confession times!

Many different suggestions.

Sapphire didn't respond with any suggestions, so she just listened to her friends ramble about what they could do at the house.

She continued to look away from her friends, her mind filled with suicide and hopelessness, thoughts like:

 _If I just lock myself away, no one would every notice.  
_ _But my friends will._ _  
_ _I want the pain to stop and end it all.  
_ _But my friends just want to help._  
 _Ruby..._

"Sapph," Jenny's voice distracts her train of thought, "We've been saying your name for like five minutes. It's like we lost you."

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking over some things..." Sapphire's hurt in her tone, but she still smiled.

 _Hang myself... Slowly die and suffer every second. Die unhappy.  
Take loads of pills and fall asleep... Feel nothing in the end.  
Drown myself...  
Run into traffic...  
Shoot myself...  
Or feel more pain... Cuts as deep as the one on my hand...  
Fuck it all and overdose on drugs and alcohol..._

* * *

Ruby, of course, was looking out for her. The in-class bullying was slightly tamer, but it was still intolerable.

She now has her in nearly all her classes, so she can watch over her.

Ruby was still her dorky self, her glasses still on her face, and she got contacts recently, but she hated them.

She was busy using the vintage camera gifted by her dad. With all the extra insta-film, she is thoroughly intrigued in her new toy. She was also messing with her new robot, which now moves and can grab things with her remote controller. But it can only stay in school, so she stayed after.

She got her license near the end of her senior year; she has all the time in the world.

However, she can only wonder what Sapphire is doing or how she is feeling.

* * *

The four arrived to Sour Cream's house.

It looked cozy, shabby, but it sure feels a lot like home. And that's a lot for Sapphire.

"Don't mind my mom, she's always painting this lady who comes over all the time," Sour Cream warned, "And my little brother, he's really weird. And don't watch the VHS with him."

"We learn from our mistakes, Sour Cream," Jenny assures, "You too, Sapphire. Don't watch it with him."

"Why not?"

"Don't question it, just go along."

Sapphire gripped the end of her jacket, not because it's still hot summer weather, but to just calm her nerves down.

But they won't.

"Are we eating bagel sandwiches again?"

"Maybe, or mash potatoes again." Sour Cream enters his house through his garage, "Don't stare at the paintings."

Going through the curtain that covers the opening of the garage, canvas of different sizes with a purple woman drawn in various ways on each picture. Sapphire was actually liking all the pictures, the person is beautiful to look at, but she looked elsewhere after about five pictures.

"I recently installed a DJ station in my room. We can totally jam out for real now." Sour Cream states.

"Hell yeah, this will totally be the best sleepover yet!" Jenny claps her hands.

* * *

Ruby was sitting in her Shop class, the only one she doesn't have Sapphire in, now writing something down. Most likely something for class.

She takes one look at it, crumbles it up, but instead of throwing it away, she puts it in her bag.

She leaves the class, saying bye to the teacher, and went out.

Until, a trio of three very tall boys walk up to her.

"Hey shorty!" One called Ruby out.

Ruby lets out an irritated groan and turns around to them, "What do you want?"

"Why the fuck do you keep defending that slut?! Every time! She doesn't deserve anything!"

"What do you know?! From all the bullshit everyone else told you! She did nothing wrong to anybody!"

Ruby drops her backpack on the ground, ready to beat the crap out of all three of them.

"W-well, yeah! Every guy has been with her! She lets them talk her down! Clearly she doesn't care about herself too!"

Ruby ran at them, her eyes filled with fire, fists balled up so tightly, she was itching to get one punch in, not a care in the world now.

One punch to the stomach and it was the start of a fight.

* * *

While that was happening, the sleepover that the four was having has already died down. Everyone was still wearing their clothes, most likely wearing them to school again. All four were lying on the floor of Sour Cream's room, lying in darkness and ear-ringing silence.

Sapphire was lying with her back turned to the three, her head still scrambled with many different thoughts and decisions.

She gets up, quietly, and leaves the room into the house's bathroom.

She turns on the light, moving her bangs, looked at herself.

She was a mess. She keeps herself as whole as possible, but she can't seem to do it anymore.

Darkness under her eyes, her one blind eye, mocking her and making her feel more useless, her body weight has gone down drastically, a scar on her hand, reminding her that she isn't worth shit, under her pants, her thighs were covered in cuts, and everything she has ever heard in her school was echoing, pounding in her ears.

She might as well.  
She should.  
She can.  
 _She will..._

* * *

 **A/N: I was thinking about going back to _The Cam-Girl's Voice_ and fix a lot of things. Because I think I really am improving!  
Anyway, this is how this one ends.  
I'm sorry about the cliffhanger!  
Review and shit!**


	6. Looking Up

**A/N: Hey you guys, after this chapter, all the details from the first story will show up.  
And I'm excited for that!  
ALSO. THE ANSWER. JUST FUCK ME UP.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

But she didn't.

If she gave up, right now, then she would let everyone else win. And she doesn't want that. She wants to prove that she's stronger than them.

She breathes in a deep breath and leaves the bathroom. Ready to live another day.

She woke up the others, which is really so sudden and not like Sapphire, but the three went with it.

She really wanted to be with them and actually show that she appreciates them. All four stayed sitting on the ground, legs criss-crossed. In activities like movie watching and simply talking, she tried to sit on all their laps. She kept changing person, starting with Jenny, and then went over to either Buck or Sour Cream in ten minutes flat. She wiggles around and making them all just wonder why she's squeamish. She's really still on her own, but she was moving so much they had to hold her down.

She chose a weird time to start acting better, but hey, they're there for her.

* * *

"Ruby! Why did you get into a fight?!" Jenny scolded the shorter Junior.

It was the very next day. Sapphire stayed at Sour Cream's house, promising to not watch the tape with his brother, who name is Onion. At the moment, it was still morning and they went to Ruby's house.

"They were talking about Sapphire- I..." Ruby was holding her now breaking right arm and bandaged left hand. She was sitting up in her bed.

"But now you're hurt. So, what do you have to say? You could've at least called us!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT ME!? Wait... what?"

"Come on four against three?! We could've won for sure!"

Ruby was sitting there, with one broken lense in her glasses, "I just acted on impulse."

"We know. You have to understand that at times, you are not as strong as you think. Sapphire will appreciate it, but let us know next time."

"What's the damage, Cube?" Buck fixed his sunglasses, which never comes off.

"Broken glasses, broken _and_ burnt arm, and I didn't know they had a fucking knife, so my left hand is basically messed up."

"A knife and a lighter?"

"Yup, so I'm bed-ridden." Ruby lied down again. "You guys should get to school."

"First," Buck stalled, really not wanting to go to school, "Tell us in detail."

"I was just staying after school. When I left, these three guys showed up out of nowhere, spitting and spewing out these terrible things about Sapphire. I tried to stay neutral, but I couldn't do it! Next thing I knew, there was a knife and some fire shit and! ... I just acted on impulse..."

"Call us next time, Rubix Cube."

"Alright, but," Jenny places her hands on her hip, "Just know that Sapphire is at Sour Cream's. She's not up for school."

"That's good. Who knows what could've happened if those guys find Sapphire..." Ruby said with relief.

* * *

Sapphire was in Onion's room, playing with G.U.Y.S and G.A.L.S. She already watched "the VHS", which wasn't as bad as she was told. Yeah, birth of Onion, sounds weird without context. She also spent time with his mom, Vidalia, drinking tea and actually vented to her. It was therapeutic.

She hears her ringtone, "I'm sorry, Onion, I have to take this."

Sapphire gets up and leaves the room, "Hey Jenny. Aren't you the driver?"

"I'll be fine, Sapph! We just talked to Ruby! She's in pretty bad shape, so she's staying home."

"What happened?"

"She got into-

"JENNY WATCH OUT!" Buck's voice.

"CAR, JENNY!" Sour Cream.

"WHAT, OH SHIT-

Jenny.

Crashes, bangs, screams, the phone connecting and disconnecting.

Sapphire listened to all of it.

She felt Onion tugging on her pants, trying to get her attention.

"SAPPHIRE!"

More crushing and grunting and glass breaking... bones breaking.

"S-Sapph..." Jenny's voice, weak and holding on, "We're always here. We'll holding on, right Buck? Sour Cream? Oh my god..."

Sapphire covered her mouth, holding her scar against her mouth. She let tears and whimpers escape, out of her control and will to keep them in. Listening to haggard breaths and screams for help.

"Sapph, we'll always be there..."  
"Always..."  
"There..."

She couldn't believe what she is hearing. Listening to her friends' slowly die on the other line.

She would've been in there. She could've went with them and Jenny never had to call her. That would have _never happened_ if she decided to go with them today. If she was in the car with them, they would be alive and healthy.

She hangs up and sinks down to the floor. Onion stood nearby, tugging on her sweatshirt, given by Sour Cream.

He was holding onto a G.U.Y.

Invisible Guy.

* * *

After a few weeks, Sapphire was getting dressed in a black dress, black gloves, to cover her recent self-harm. In her room, she was given mementos from all families, which is strange, but she still appreciate it.

Broken headphones, broken sunglasses, phone with a broken screen. It has been left off since then.

She stands in front of her mirror, looking at her tired self, basically bony and frail. She was alone, of course.

She takes one more look and then she leaves.

The funeral was outside the city. She still ran over, so used to going back and forth at the broken gate, wearing only black converses under her dress. She was expecting to see everyone's families, even some other friends and even Ruby and hers, but she was going alone.

She continues to run, feeling completely fine and normal, like she was walking, to where she needs to be.

The weather was mocking her. Sun is shining bright and warm against her cold skin, not a single cloud in the sky, and even birds chirping. It was too beautiful outside to have such a terrible, life-changing experience right now.

* * *

Sapphire was standing in the back.

She watched everyone, family members, close friends, giving each other's condolences and mourning together. Everyone stood outside, the three caskets closed and ready to go six-feet-under. The scenery was so peaceful and so quiet, Sapphire hated that it was. The world was so beautiful, but where she is, it wasn't the time to be. Everyone's hands were clasped together, looking down, praying for the three young souls to live on in heaven peacefully. She stayed out of it; some of the people there were actually her bullies.

It was only nice for the three to be buried together. They were inseparable.

"Hey..." It was a familiar voice speaking to Sapphire. She heard it through a door once.

"Hello... " She didn't want to look at her.

"What happened to you?" Sapphire still didn't move her head. She just moved her good eye to her on her right. She was able to wear a white dress shirt and black slacks. Her arm still in a cast with a lot of signatures on it.

"I got into a fight."

"About?"

"I was... I was defending someone. They really need it right now. They always need it."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it."

"Hey, I know this will be the only time we'll talk, but I'm on your side. Who cares about those people at school, I'm here for you. Always have."

"Thank you. I really love that."

"I'll leave you alone now. That's all I have to say."

She watched her walk away.

Sapphire hated that's how she acted. She's going through a time of bullying, self-harm, and depression, but there's this light fluttering and skipping her heart does even at her name. She only saw her broken arm and bandaged hand, but even at that moment, that was still a lot. Beyond all that, she was still dealing with confusion and having feelings for other girls, not boys.

The caskets go down; waiting to drop their white roses.

Sapphire had to a lot to think about, but she was indirectly helping with that.

With her stupid cute face.

But, Sapphire was glad she woke the three up that night and hung out with them. She was glad that she showed them that she appreciated and loved them, but she wasn't able to say it.

She feels like this was the last genuine smile she'll ever have.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, that happened.  
Also... Stevenbomb desTROYING MY FUCKING LIFE!  
REVIEW AND SHIT!**


	7. Less Solitude

**A/N: So, this is where it gets super interesting! It's only Ruby and Sapphire, and it'll start with my most** ** _FAVORITE_** **"written letter" scenario from the first story.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

Sapphire wakes up. She finally woke up relieved and calm. 2007-2008.

It's her last year. With her mementos on her dresser, it's like her friends wishing her luck on her first day of Senior Year. She has grown into a very mature and curvy woman. It makes her self-conscious, but once in awhile, she feels like she looks good. Her scars has only made her stronger.

But recently, she saved up money from taking the stack of her parents' stash, which every time they're gone, they don't notice that one stack goes each time. She started to go to the hospital quite often and get herself checked and made sure she's still healthy. She got her healthy weight back, from a diagnosis from her doctor, and now she's at the best she has _ever_ felt.

Over time, she simply accepted herself and now really knows that she's into girls. Ruby, especially.

She felt like she was ready to make Ruby her friend. She wasn't sure how she was going to do that, but she's ready to.

She still wore long-sleeved anything, to hide her past, and skinny jeans, to prove she feels really good, to the point that she's proud of herself.

* * *

However, with her plain black backpack, she still ran to the broken fence. They have not found it yet, which is a good thing. Her schedule only went up to five, instead of six, because she signed up for early dismissal. She was able to get it because she only "walks" home. By that, she runs.

Above that, Ruby also signed up for that. She walks home as well, but she has a lot of after school stuff to do. Much like taking her dad's job as a basketball coach and working as an intern with detectives at the police station.

She now has enough credits to graduate.

She now has burn scars on the back of her right hand and her right shoulder, along with the vertical cut on her left palm, she felt badass.

If giant grandpa glasses still made her badass. She planned on wearing her contacts more often, which she'll wear on the first day of school. She became more athletic over summer, her slightly plump-muscular is now just muscular with washboard abs. She sag her pants and wore shirts that didn't involve fire or old movies, her hair once in a blue moon up in a ponytail, or held down if a headband given by her mom.

* * *

Sapphire made it to school, now running not much of a deal, and went through, unnoticed.

She wanted to find Ruby. She spent time writing down a note, which is a whole page and a half full of compliments and just getting a lot of things off her chest. Even some things she might've predicted accurately.

She hid away from everyone else, of course, her heart racing and already knows that everyone else from every other year was telling the Freshmen about her.

* * *

To her luck, in her fourth period, there was Ruby. She was actually not wearing her glasses. That made Sapphire sad, but she can still feel her shyness crawl up her back, regardless. Mr. Fischbach, the AP English IV teacher, placed her right next to the door.

Ruby walks in, immediately recognizing that long blue hair, but didn't acknowledge her.

She was sat near the back, next to the window, far away from Sapphire.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Fischbach!" He greets everyone. "I know that an English class at noon isn't ideal, but I swear to you it'll be fun! But first! We're going to start with the hard stuff and then work our way to the easy stuff. Because I'm starting you with a project!"

Everyone loudly groans.

"Why, though?" That was Ruby.

"Well, because Seniors are supposed to work harder near the end, but I don't roll that way. It's more of one-or-two person project. Talk to each other about a super serious issue you're working through, and then work it out together. If you're working alone, then I'll read it by myself. I really want people to see each other as allies."

Sapphire would love every part of that, but she knows that Ruby is pretty popular and everybody will run to her.

She sighs, knowing what to exactly write.

* * *

About a two weeks into this project, which is a lot more work than first thought, and to Sapphire's surprise, Ruby didn't get a partner.

People were walking around, some occasionally walking by Sapphire to pull on her hair or pinch her. Sapphire saw that Ruby gets up to talk to the teacher.

She stands up, her paper of confessions folded in half, walking with her head down. She knows there was some dirty or narrowed looks going her way. She places her folded paper under Ruby's papers, but still noticeable that it's different in comparison and went back to her desk.

The paper read:  
 _"So this is so cheesy and stuff, but you just happen to leave your desk, so I can put this on your desk. I sit in the front row on the right, which is the loser seat. I think you would know me right away if I told you that I get bullied a lot. I always see you with robots in hand and that's honestly really cool. I also think that you're really cute and that your glasses add a ton to the cuteness factor. I wanted to REALLY say it to you in person, but that's hard. Maybe you hate me? Call me a slut and a whore and maybe even a bimbo. But, I just wanted to get this off my chest since it's now hard to talk to people. But, I totally understand why you wouldn't want to talk to me."_

Ruby had her back turned and looking directly towards the teacher, so she got away with it smoothly. The red girl goes back, actually wearing her glasses today, and sits down. The first thing she notices is the lined paper with bright blue lines. She takes it out, making Sapphire turn away and pretend to do her work.

Ruby smiled as she read it. The paper was made as if they never spoke. Even though, that's slightly true. They haven't talked formally. Also, it made it sound like Ruby forgot all about her as well.

Ruby wanted to return the favor. She started to write in black ink below Sapphire's slightly dried up and greyed inking:

 _"Yes, you're Sapphire. It's not cheesy, it's fine. That's not the loser seat, it's closer to the door. It's the WINNER SEAT._ _I do know that you get bullied a lot and that's really shitty. I haven't listened much to things like that. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeah, robotics geek. It's cool that YOU think it's cool. I'm flattered by your compliments to me, I always stare at the back of your head, which sounds weird, I know, but I've seen your face once in a while, and you're cute too. I don't have any reason to hate you. Fuck those people. I have never called you that. And let's talk. Meet me by room S-1. Let's become friends."_

She was satisfied with that and folded the paper again.

She gets up, noticing how so sheltered and excluded Sapphire was. She understood, though, she's been through enough. She wouldn't want to force herself to befriend anyone. Unless you're Ruby.

"Excuse me," Ruby taps Sapphire's shoulder. It shocked her quite a bit.

"Y-yes?" Sapphire had her eyes covered, but you can tell her eyes are wide in surprise.

"This is for you." Ruby held out the paper, "I just added some things, if you don't mind."

"No, it's completely fine." Sapphire grabs the lined paper, slightly shaking and nearly freezing up.

Ruby left quietly, bowing slightly, and then left quickly.

Sapphire starts to read the lower half. She felt her heart race and a grin growing on her face. She looks back at Ruby, who was looking at her. Sapphire gives her a thumbs up.

Ruby returns it.

* * *

After class, Sapphire was the first one out.

S-1 is a class on the way left of the school. It was strange, that classroom was still up, but it didn't do anything.

She waited there.

Ruby was far behind, people kept stopping her and asking her for shit.

Sapphire was still well-hidden, but she's sure that Ruby will find her. Sitting on hot floor, probably messing up her khaki jeans.

Ruby is nearby, able to see her blue hair sticking out from a little corner.

"Hey, Sapphire, don't be scared." Ruby raised her voice.

Sapphire turns around, but didn't stand up.

Ruby follows and sits next to her.

"So..." Ruby starts.

"So, um..." Sapphire repeats.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Better than my 14-year-old self, that's for sure." Sapphire held her knees to her chest.

"Good! That's good. I remember how you looked Junior year. I'm glad you got yourself up again."

"I mean, after the lost of my three best friends, I need to get myself up. I see that your cast is gone."

"Yeah, I can use my arm again! I have burns and cuts, but I'm happy too. So, this is a weird acquaintance meeting."

"Well, I didn't know what to actually do. I just wanted to give that paper and then I finally got everything out."

"Well, it just sounded like we never talked before."

"I know, but you know what I mean. I'm here and you probably don't know what my handwriting, so... That's how I wrote it. I know you were talking about me at the funeral. I really appreciate everything you did. And for me..."

"Of course, after everything, you need all the protection you can ever have. I know we're small, but I'm as tough as a rock!"

Sapphire smirks, "Thank you so much. But, no, you didn't have to get into fights for it."

"B-but I had a good reason!" Ruby felt her cheeks burn. "So... Let's hang out more often, you... you cute girl you..."

Sapphire simply smiled, "Yeah, let's be friends."

* * *

They both confessed that they both have early dismissal after fifth, so they left together. Ruby had to pick her up at her Government class.

"Hey," Sapphire greeted after she was the last one out of the room.

"Ready to go?" Ruby places her hands on her hips.

"Sure. When do we split ways?"

Ruby didn't exactly think it through. She just wanted to spend more time.

"W-what? Split up?"

"Yes, we don't live together."

"H-hey now, I wouldn't want you to be going anywhere alone."

"What are suggesting? I always run home."

"You can come over! My dad wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure-

"Sure! I mean, being alone in public is very dangerous, heh!"

Sapphire felt Ruby grab her hand, _tightly_ , sweating and not looking her way, and chuckling nervously.

She admired her, her protection and her friendliness, but she has a tight grip on her hand.

* * *

Ruby walked Sapphire to her house. It was red guiding blue, but it was slightly slow, because Ruby was being so careful with her. Ruby was acting more of a guard than her friend.

"Ruby, please loosen up a little, you're acting like a robot." Sapphire started to lose feeling in her right hand.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Ruby rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's fine. Just calm down, Ruby."

Sapphire continues, "So, how long have you been protecting me?"

It felt weird for Sapphire to say that.

"Well, all four years, basically. I'm sure you've noticed."

"I did. I just wanted to reassure. Thank you, again."

"You're welcome. I'm glad we can finally become friends."

"Yeah... Me too."

* * *

 **A/N: So... yeah! I liked writing this chapter.  
It stopped being so sad!  
Review and shit!**


	8. More Gratitude

**A/N: Despite it all, it's still lots of timeskips, but details are still a must!  
I really want this to be good, so,  
Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a few months of Ruby and Sapphire being friends. It was nearing Christmas.

The weather was chilly and the wind didn't blow hard, but it was the cold wind that _no one liked._ It mostly lightly sprinkled, giving Sapphire a reason to wear hoodies and long-sleeved-whatevers more often. The trees were now bare and only twigs and sticks; the leaves on the ground were soaked in rainwater, leaving it soggy and not satisfying to step in.

They were on their way to school; Sapphire stayed over for the weekend. She likes how excited the dad gets to see her come over. Ruby finds it embarrassing, but she just laughs it off. Since then, she has been using that instant camera a lot, but Sapphire didn't like any of them. Ruby still placed them in an album, but it was in left in Sapphire's possession.

"So you had two sisters?" Sapphire repeated what she heard.

"Yeah, I remember them from when I was little, but my dad told me a horrible thing happened and now they're gone. I think he told me about the two playing in the street and we were living in a pretty bad area at the time, so they got abducted and killed and... Well, I'm pretty tough now, huh?"

"Absolutely," Sapphire gives Ruby's hand a slight squeeze, "I'm proud of you."

"Of me? I'm proud of you! Look at you, glowing and happy!"

Sapphire blushes, "Stop it, you. You said enough during the movie and before bed."

"I'm sorry! I just want to make you feel on top of the world." Ruby smiled, "Did you like the movie, though?"

"I couldn't enjoy it when you keep saying sweet nothings into my ears."

She continues, "I dunno, _Dead Silence_ was okay, I guess. I'm not really into murdery ventriloquists. But you'd watch anything and like it."

"That's right. But watch out, my power move is _Transformers_ movies."

Sapphire took note that Ruby was more comedic-action or old school, but she's into anything.

"Yeah, power move, okay."

"Are you underestimating me?!"

"No."

"I'M AN ETERNAL FLAME!"

* * *

The two tried to spend more and more time together, especially after school, taking advantage of their early dismissal.

In their English class, Ruby pleaded to sit next, or at least near, Sapphire, but Mr. Fischbach declined. He believes there's some weird relationship going on between the two.

Well, he isn't wrong.

It was more time to do a group activity in the class, and the two automatically worked together.

"So this is about descriptions," Sapphire read the directions at the top of the paper.

"Do you actually want to do this?" Ruby asked, elbows resting on her desk.

"No, but we have to. And you can't talk loud." Sapphire pokes Ruby's cheek.

Ruby takes out a perfectly clean college-ruled paper and passes it to Sapphire. She starts to write on it. She always wrote to Ruby like they hardly hang out or ever met, it was strange, but that's how she wrote it out.

 _Want to hang out after school?_

She slides it back, waiting for an answer right away.

Ruby writes back, Sapphire noticing that she's left-handed.

 **OF COURSE! Is that what a date is?**

Ruby returns it. Sapphire reads it and cracks a smile.

This was so strange for Sapphire. She hasn't felt happy for a long period of time before. Despite still hiding her scars on her arms and legs, she can definitely say that Ruby was her best friend.

 _Haha, maybe! If you want it to be._

This is somewhat flirting, but the two have no idea what they're doing. Even though, Ruby never stops complimenting her.

 **I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE YOU ON A DATE!**

Sapphire then tucks the paper under her assignment, "Start working, Ruby."

* * *

After fifth and they left together, Ruby was so caught up on the date that she forgot what she actually wanted to do.

"Where you wanna go?" Ruby asks.

"I need to go to the hospital. I usually just check-up, but I haven't gone in a few weeks."

"Wait, why didn't I know this?"

"It's hard to say no to chinese food and chill, Ruby." Sapphire half-jokes. There's no chilling involved.

"I might know which hospital you're talking about, though. I used to go all the time, but then I got injured and I couldn't go for anything else anymore. BUT! We should get to know each other more after."

"I would like that a lot." Sapphire grabs the red girl's hand.

Yes, I love platonic hand-holding.

* * *

The hospital visit was uneventful. Ruby talked to Dr. Maheswaran, who was helping Sapphire in her check-up. The place itself, reeking of latex gloves and lemon-scented pinesol, bright lights on white walls, the sounds of beeping, the nurses and secretaries answering phone calls. The tile flooring, white with some colorful tiles like red or green scattered along, was slightly reflective.

Sapphire kept saying that she's worried about herself, even when Ruby is sure that she's fine.

She was completely healthy and no signs of any sickness or diseases, so she was happy with that.

Ruby was glad to be back, but it was datetime now.

* * *

Hand-in-hand, they leave together and head to Ruby's home.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" Ruby asks, pushing her glasses up.

"Oh, just like every year," Sapphire replied blandly, "Alone and drinking hot cocoa while watching shows and movies on the Syfy channel."

"Where do your parents go? You sure spend a lot of time on your own."

"Casinos and completely forgetting that I'm here. It wasn't like this my Freshman year. At least they fed me. But, I think it was the incident that... that drove them away."

"You just stay home alone? Everyday? Every time I drop you off at your house?"

"Pretty much, I have a lot of time now. I just do homework and then sleep."

"Do you want to celebrate Christmas with me? Or us? My mom and dad wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't want to just barge in so suddenly."

"But I don't want you to be alone."

"I mean, we can always be alone together."

"Not in my house," Sapphire rejected, "It smells of dollar bills and cigarette butts."

Ruby found that strange, but she did bring up how her parents go to casinos. It only made sense.

* * *

"So what is your middle name?" Ruby randomly asks. She was reading from a blog that has over a million ice-breaking questions.

They were lying down side-by-side on Ruby's bed. Sheets were changed to purple and the pillow was still black. Ruby was lying flat, since she let Sapphire take the pillow.

"Kimi. What's yours?"

"Jordan. It's my dad's name, but he jokes around and says that he got it from _Space Jam._ And that doesn't make sense, it was made in 1996! But, what does yours mean?"

"I dunno. Pretty much nothing. Just to have one, I guess."

"Hey, Sapphire Kimi Johnson, it's a pretty name."

"Okay, Ruby Jordan Harris, whatever you say."

"Want some food?" Ruby sits up and gets off the bed. "I'll make some tea for you."

"Some popcorn would be nice right now." Sapphire's stomach grumbled at the thought. They weren't going to watch a movie this time, but she liked the idea.

"Sure!" Ruby goes to her kitchen.

Ruby had some green tea and a bowl of extra-buttered popcorn.

As this was happening, Sapphire messed up the purple blanket and covers herself from the neck down. She was feeling cold and the TV was playing a show called _Code Monkeys._ It looked like an 8-bit video game, colorful and very video game based, but adult humor.

Sapphire can hear microwave beeping and other noises. She felt slightly tired, but stayed awake, knowing that good and warming food coming her way.

"Okay, Sapphire, I got food," Ruby had a red coffee cup in one hand and a giant clear bowl in the other.

Sapphire gets up, sitting up with the blanket at her lap.

"We can share," Sapphire referred to the popcorn.

"Sure," Ruby places the bowl on Sapphire's lap.

As they were watching the show, sometimes their hands touched, but they continue to watch the show.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay over for Christmas?" Ruby begged.

"I don't want to intrude-

"Sapphire, you're always welcome here!" Ruby exclaimed. "I don't want you to be alone! Not anymore."

Sapphire stayed quiet.

She answers, "I'll think about it."

* * *

After a week of school and into the two-week vacation, she gave in and decided to stay over. She brought some clothes, but she knew Ruby will offer some of her own.

"I'm glad you can be over, Saffy!" Ruby says as she sets up her bed. She wanted to sleep on the floor, so Sapphire could take the bed, but Sapphire reminded her that the two has slept on the same bed before.

Ruby wore her contacts, with a bright red headband covering her forehead, and a matching-red sweater.

"Well, my parents, surprisingly, reminded me that they'll be taking a plane to Vegas and probably staying there." Sapphire explained, "So, I guess I could live here if I wanted to."

"I wouldn't mind that," Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "Oh! I have this for you!"

Ruby reaches under her bed and gets a box out, "I thought you'd like it. You can open it now, if you want!"

"There's no tradition here?"

"I dunno, you never had any traditions, right?" Ruby asked lightly.

"Correct," Sapphire grabs the box and starts ripping the wrapping paper.

As she opens it, it revealed a white box. Upon opening it, it was a plain white t-shirt and over the left side, written above the breast, was _"Stronger than You._ _"_

"I printed it on there," Ruby admitted. "I even wrote it too. It was a lot of work, but I got help from some friends who take that Digital Design class."

"I love it," Sapphire smiled. "I have to wear this with a jacket."

"Oh? Any reason why?"

Sapphire didn't realize that Ruby hasn't seen her arms or anything beyond hands, head, and neck.

"I just feel more comfortable that way," Sapphire lied.

"Oh, well, okay, whatever you want." Ruby fixes her sweater. She was curious, but Sapphire didn't open up unless she was _super sure_ of herself.

Sapphire pulls her sleeves past her hands, covering them, allowing her to flop around and hit people with them.

"I'm glad we got to talk this year, Saffy," Ruby sits on the bed.

"Me too," Sapphire sits next to her, on Ruby's left, legs and arms touching, "This is the happiest I've ever been, to be quite honest."

"I agree, I never wanted to be around someone so often before," Ruby's hands rested on her lap.

"Don't you ever get that weird feeling?" Sapphire pulls her right hand out. Her palm facing down.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, have you ever been around someone that made your stomach all, like... filled with butterflies?"

"Recently, yes," Ruby slowly inches her hand towards Sapphire's.

"Is it weird? To you?"

"It is if she doesn't like me back."

"It's a she? How funny, mine's a she too."

Ruby, awkwardly hooks her pinky to Sapphire's, "Is she cool?"

"She's dorky. She tries so hard, but... that's why I like her."

As soon as that statement was said, they heard someone come home.

"Hello Jordan! I'm home!" It's Ruby's dad.

Ruby's hand quickly let her go and gets up from bed, "Hey dad!"

* * *

It was nearing midnight.

Ruby was lying on top of the blanket, letting Sapphire take the blanket and pillow.

"Are you sure you don't want to be under the blanket?" Sapphire turns towards the red girl, basically freezing. "You always do this."

"I'm good. This is super comfortable!" Ruby tenses up.

Sapphire sighs and uncovers herself, "Just get in, you dweeb."

Ruby's nostril flare and eye widen, pushing herself further into her mattress, like it makes her heavier and harder to budge.

"Ruby, please, it's just a blanket," Sapphire pulls on the purple sheet, slowly sliding from under Ruby.

"I can tell you I'm fine!"

"Ruby!" Sapphire raises her voice suddenly.

Ruby freezes, but then gets up so the blanket could be moved. Sapphire places the blanket over the girl, looking scared, but her fear melted away once Sapphire just wraps her colds arms around her.

"S-Saffy, what are you doing?" Ruby's voice cracked.

"Friend-cuddling," Sapphire's head lied on Ruby's chest. She was sure she can hear her racing heart.

"And you're warm," Sapphire continued, "So just stay still."

Ruby stayed stiff and unsure.

She was sure of one thing. Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream would be proud of her. Proud of Sapphire's progression into something better.

Legs tangled together, cold arms around her warm torso, Sapphire's head placed right where Ruby's heart is, and the silence of the room.

It was so strange for Ruby. It was such a new and different experience.

Sapphire felt it was strange, too. She has _never_ done this before. She was taking chances.

But they liked it. The new feelings were so exciting and warming.

It was simply _different_.

Ruby gently placed her arms around Sapphire, holding her close.

Sapphire had a little smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, these are kind of long, I think.  
** **Review and shit.**


	9. Stay Close

**A/N: I hope it's all connecting together. That's all I ask for.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

Ruby was sitting next to Sapphire during class. It was a movie Friday, since Mr. Fischbach is busy with grading papers, so they're watching _Stand and Deliver._ It's a movie based on a true event, a math teacher who tried very hard to teach his students to pass a high school exit exam.

The two Seniors are, once again, passing notes during class.

Sapphire's writing said, _don't worry._

 **But I want to.**

She slides the paper back.

Sapphire was wearing the white shirt Ruby gave her, with a black jacket over it. She had her arms around herself to keep warm.

The conversation was about a robot competition for her club and she was completely out of control and screaming on the inside.

The paper comes back.

 _You're amazing! You'll win that contest for sure._

Ruby appreciated the enthusiasm, but she has been lacking in self-esteem all day.

 **My heart is about to explode.**

Ruby passes it back.

This was a constant thing the two did; this is how they interacted.

Ruby really enjoys the movie, but she silently waited for Sapphire's response.

She hears the paper slide over again.

 _I'll be there for you. I'll try, at least._

This makes Ruby smile. Sapphire, from her knowledge, isn't go out a lot and constantly stays with Ruby at home, not caring of school events or anything else. It warms her heart knowing that she wants to be supportive.

 **That would be nice of you.**

She gives it back to Sapphire.

Ruby has been in the _worst_ , more noticeable in her hands, as she is super tense and wouldn't relax for a second.

Ruby suddenly felt a hand over hers, cold and giving her goosebumps on her entire right side, but it made her relax, _completely._ She looks over, Sapphire sitting closer to her and hiding their innocent PDA. With Ruby next to her, the in-class bullying stops for a moment. Everyone knew about Sapphire, but everyone also knows about Ruby's wrath. Her reputation was robot nerd with a hard punch. She was offered a spot on the boxing team, but she declined.

She was seen as Sapphire's bodyguard, which she didn't mind. It made Sapphire a little uncomfortable; she doesn't see her as a bodyguard as all, she sees something else.

Something different and entirely new.

* * *

Ruby held onto Sapphire's hand tightly as she took her home.

"Stop being so tense," Sapphire tried, "I know you'll do great."

It was cold, but Ruby's hand was still warm.

"Listen," Sapphire pouted, "Just drop me off at your house, so at least look forward to something after."

Ruby did whine earlier about Sapphire going places. Because Ruby will never let Sapphire leave her side.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sapphire grins, "You're too stressed. I want to be here for you."

"Okay. Off to my house it is!" Ruby then suddenly lifts Sapphire off the ground and carried her bridal style the rest of their journey.

* * *

At Ruby's house, her parents were still there. They greatly adored Sapphire and her presence, which was a treat to them. Her dad worked as a restaurant owner/basketball coach and her mom worked as, surprisingly, a stunt double for big-picture movies. She stayed home pretty often, though, but her dad is super nice and takes her out for dinner dates and restaurant parties all the time.

"Johnson!" Her dad greets her, "What brings you here to our humble abode?"

Ruby let Sapphire walk again right by the door.

"I have a competition, remember? Sapphire said she wanted to be here, though." Ruby explains.

"Thanks, Johnson," her dad said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, sir, I just wanted to calm Ruby's nerves down. She has been stressed all day." Sapphire said with her hands clasped together.

"I see," her dad crosses his arms, "Jordan! You gotta relax!"

"I can't, dad!"

"Come on, kid!" Her dad then grabs her shoulders and shakes her vigorously, "You're never like this!"

"Okay, okay, okay!" Ruby pushes her dad's arms off, "I'll try my best. For you and Sapphire!"

* * *

Later on, her dad left with Ruby and her mom, since the plan was to take Ruby to the place the competition is at and then her parents will have a date.

So, they left Sapphire in charge of their house.

Ruby assured that she'll be carpooling with friends after. Sapphire had to plan out everything. She wants to do something for Ruby that she'll really love and always remember.

She has been playing a tune in her head for quite some time. She was a big music listener, but she hasn't listened to anything recently, due to Ruby's movie watching.

 _"We're here together..."_ Sapphire sings. She hums along as she goes into Ruby's room.

She set up a movie for herself.

Nice, _The Shining._

* * *

It was dark outside now. Sapphire has set up some mood lighting, since Ruby's home had dimmer lights.

About a good ten minutes before Ruby arrived, Sapphire set up a bowl of popcorn, three blankets, two bottles of ice cold water, and _The Texas Chain Saw Massacre._

She wore one of Ruby's shirts, a plain red one, revealing her arms of all her scars. She took off her pants, shoes, and socks, showing off her thighs with small cuts all over.

Now left in a tee shirt and her boyshorts, she waited.

She hears the door open and Ruby cautiously looks in.

"Oh! Sa... Sapphire?" Ruby then comes into her house quickly and loudly closes the door.

"how was the competition?" Sapphire places her arms behind her back.

"G-good, we got second..." Ruby gulped. She feels every fiber of her being on fire and trying to hold back.

"That's good," Sapphire shows a small smile.

"When you said to relieve stress, I didn't know this is what you meant..." Ruby locks her door behind her, still looking at Sapphire.

"Don't be silly, we're not doing that," Sapphire approaches the scared girl. "I'm nervous too."

"I guess..." Ruby looks down at Sapphire's legs.

"I'm showing you something I hid for a long time." Sapphire showed off her arms, "I stopped, but... It's a scary thought, huh? I purposely cut into my skin..."

"Duh! Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Why would I? This is how I dealt with everything in my life. I didn't even start until the end of my Sophomore year. Listen, Ruby-

"No, Sapphire, I'm not mad. I know all the shit that happened was literally hell... I forgive you. It doesn't make me hate you, nor think less of you. You're the strongest person I've ever met."

Sapphire's eyes well up and fill with tears. She hugs the other, crying into her shoulder.

Ruby felt so weird about it all. Sapphire did still had some walls up, but she's slowly unravelling right before her eyes.

Sapphire pulls away, holding up her right hand, showing her scar to Ruby. Ruby holds up her left, showing her very identical scar. They hesitated at first, and then they held each other's hands.

It was tingly. Both their hands show some awful memory that they'll never forget and they held it together, hiding it in each other.

Sapphire grins, "I set up a movie. Do you want to watch?"

"Yeah, it would be nice after everything today."

They let go of each other.

Sapphire wraps her arms around Ruby's neck, and then jumps onto her, wrapping her legs around her waist. Ruby carries her effortlessly; supporting her by her butt. She takes her to her room, closing the door with her foot.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby and Sapphire were cuddling on Ruby's bed, completely covered with Ruby's black blanket.

They fell asleep near the end, after finishing their shared extra-buttered popcorn.

Sapphire lied on top of Ruby, breathing into her neck, and hands rested on her chest.

Ruby had her hands placed on Sapphire's lower back, drooling and skin hot from being under the blanket. The two knows there's some strange tension between them. It was like love tension; it's there, but neither of them wants to tell each other.

It would make their friendship weirder than it already is. But, it was weird in a good way.

Ruby wakes up, groggy and doesn't remember much of the day before, but she felt a sense of content.

Sapphire always said that she lacked sleep, unless she was at Ruby's house. When she's there, she nearly sleeps for a whole day.

Ruby didn't feel great, though.

She felt her poor self-worth has taken over. That she is just another person trying to get by.

She isn't unique. Just another soul surviving.

She heard mumbling.

"Ruby...?" Sapphire lifts her head.

"Hey, you're awake," Ruby smiles at her. It was tiny smile, only slightly curving at the ends.

"Good morning..." Sapphire rubs one of her eyes.

"You feel any better?" Ruby couldn't see much, but it was enough.

"Yeah, a lot better."

The two looked into each other's eyes; the tension was still there. Their hearts raced in unison and arms placed perfectly for the most romantic moment.

"You treat me too well..." Sapphire said with a light laugh.

"You deserve to be." In the back of Ruby's head, she still told herself repeatedly that she's worthless.

"No, I don't. I deserve respect, at least."

"That too, but you deserve every great thing from this point on. After everything."

"Oh well. Maybe one day someone would love to settle down with someone like me... That would be the greatest thing to ever happen."

"Someone like who?"

Ruby was definitely curious.

"I dunno," Sapphire played with Ruby's hair, "A girl who would take care of me through thick and thin. A girl who would love to just be with me, no matter how sad, mad, or happy I am. Just someone great..."

She was hinting without really meaning to. She's literally in bed with someone who has been her crush since Freshman year and she hasn't done anything about it.

"You deserve someone who will give you the whole universe," Ruby's voice cracked.

"Whatever," Sapphire moved her bangs. "If someone did that, then I really don't deserve her."

"Are you crazy?!" Ruby raised her voice.

"Oh shut it, you."

* * *

The TV was playing _The Exorcist_ , while they were eating bacon and eggs.

The eggs were eyes and the bacon was made into a smile.

"What's working at the police station like?" Sapphire suddenly asks.

Ruby gulps down her egg, "It's really interesting. So many questions and possibilities a case could have. This is the one I like the most. I coach a basketball team, I go to the hospital, and I have a lot of clubs at school. But, I do love to find clues and putting it all together. It's my way of saving people."

She continues, "What about you, Saffy? Are you interested in anything?"

"Not really. I'm turning 18 and I still don't know what I'll do. All I know is that my parents will get rid of me by the time I am."

"Oh... Do you want to live here?"

"It is a nice thought, but... no. I can keep myself on my feet. I will still come over, if you like."

"Of course! You're always welcome in the Harris residence."

The two smiled at each other.

Sapphire thought what she _could_ do. As much as the two spend time together, she has been rejected from every cashier, burgerflipping, trash carrying job out there.

She wasn't sure what she can do now.

But, she has one idea floating around.

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the late update! Busy with school and it's going to be my birthday soon, so my family has been taking me out and buying me lots of stuff! So, I'm working on other stories, another AU, originals, LIS, and yeah! Please don't worry about me, I'm fine!  
Review and shit!**


	10. Become Closer

It was now a week before Ruby and Sapphire graduate.

After celebrating Sapphire's birthday by setting up her house and celebrating Ruby's by hiking, it was almost time to get out of high school.

That means that Sapphire will never have to deal with her bullying ever again.

All the rumors will stop.

At the moment, Ruby and Sapphire were in Sapphire's home, although bare and hardly anything inside, sat in the living room eating small bowls of colorful cereal.

The two, now 18 years old, and have about a _trillion_ dates as of now. The bond between them was strong and unbreakable.

"What shall we do to celebrate us graduating?" Sapphire asks.

"I'm just going to stay home." Ruby admits, "My friends keep persisting to go and do underage drinking and marijuana, but I'm staying home! And I want you to come over!"

"Me?" Sapphire nearly chokes, "Why me? You don't want to leave me in my cave?"

"Laffy Saffy, babe," Ruby said, as they were going through the phase of friendship where they mindlessly flirt, "As great as this cave is, it is cold."

"Why, thank you. It goes great with my personality."

"Seriously, Sapph, let's hang out together, okay? Just because it's after graduation, it doesn't make it any different!"

Sapphire sighs, "Fine."

* * *

The graduation, Sapphire was alone and no one there to root her on. She was wearing her black cap and down and her converse shoes that are worn out and have been wearing them since middle, and she can see Ruby hanging out with her friends, all wearing the same black caps and gowns. Sapphire sits with her legs crossed and hands in her lap.

The only thing she can look forward to is having a hang out with Ruby.

She spent nights awake and writing down what she can say. She had a good feeling that day was the day she can finally tell Ruby that she likes her. Plus, she needs a way to make this shitty ceremony worth it.

However, she does not know that Ruby was doing the same thing.

She stayed up for _days,_ trying to find a good way to even bring it up. It always sound so desperate or needy the more she writes, so she throws them away. Ruby did lack sleep for this; Not because of graduation and becoming an adult. Fuck that shit!

No, she was nervous and scared of rejection of a girl who literally means everything to her. But, she acted well-rested and excited around her friends. She continued to take quick glances at Sapphire, who was sitting by herself in the entire row of chairs.

* * *

"Welcome class of 2008!" The principal, who was also wearing a cap and gown, "This is the one of the most important days of your life! You'll go out there and pursue your dreams and become striving adults. You spent four years of your life-

The two people Sapphire is squeezed in-between kept their space and were basically at the edge of their chairs, trying not to touch her.

Sapphire wasn't paying much attention. She continued to doze off and looked elsewhere as the speech continues. She can see Ruby from where she is sitting; a couple of rows away. She doze through the entire speech and even the valedictorian speech, but she only got the parts they were talking about frogs and bedtime stories **(1)**. The lines started to spread out and then get their diplomas.

Some students get cheers, some get a few claps, some even got none, but Sapphire didn't know what she'll get.

It was Ruby, who got the loudest cheers and applauses thus far. Whistles, claps, whoops, even airhorns. Sapphire couldn't smile.

As Sapphire's name gets called, she walks onto the stage.

She actually got, booed. Every student booing her off the stage and to go home, the principal nearly reacted.

"It's okay," Sapphire stopped her principal, "I'll be fine."

She takes her diploma and then leaves off the stage. She did not go back to her seat, however, she left the whole ceremony.

Ruby was sitting down in her row again, but she can't just watch Sapphire leave.

Ruby was near the middle of her row, but she had to get out.

She stands up, "Excuse me..."

She continues to say, "Excuse me," and "Pardon me," and continued to go down the aisle and get to Sapphire.

* * *

Sapphire walked on her own to the place, as she does everywhere she goes, and continued to walk back home.

"Sapphire!" Ruby was running. Sapphire can hear the pitter-patter of her feet behind her.

"Wha- Ruby! What are you doing?!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Where are you going?! Sapph, you just walked out." Ruby was out-of-breath.

"Well yeah, I got booed off stage. Why would I want to stay?"

"WOO!" Ruby then cheered, "GO SAPPH! YOU'RE THE BEST! WOOHOO! CONGRATS SAPPHIRE!"

Sapphire giggled, "What are you doing?"

"Cheering you on! Getting booed is the worst. So, I'm here to congratulate you."

Ruby then claps and cheers more.

"Okay, okay," Sapphire grabs Ruby's wrists, "Thank you, but I just wanted to go home. You should go back to the ceremony."

"No way! If you're not there, then why even? My parents would know where to go, anyway. I'll give them a call."

"But what now?" Sapphire crossed her arms.

"Well, we change our weird hat tassel thing from right to left," Ruby does so, switching the tassel's side.

Sapphire copies.

"Congratulations, Class of 2008!"

* * *

After Ruby made a phone call to her parents. Her parents were super chill with it and decided to have a day out.

How did Ruby and Sapphire leave so easily?

Well, let's just say they're super sneaky.

They stayed in Ruby's house, taking off their caps and gowns.

Sapphire was wearing a white shirt with red boxers she took from Ruby under her gown.

"So, let's get this party started!" Ruby walks in, wearing her favorite sweatpants.

By now, Sapphire's scars are hardly noticeable, but only Sapphire will know how long they were actually there.

Ruby was holding DVDs and bowls of popcorn. She wasn't kidding when she said that her and Sapphire can have their own party. She had more and more horror movies and a few comedies, as a rest from all the gore.

Sapphire sat on the bed and watched Ruby setup the movie.

This isn't how Ruby or Sapphire pictured how their graduation was going to be, but what the hell, it's a lot better than first thought.

* * *

 **(1) This is not a _The Answer_ reference, this was a real speech from my brother's graduation.**

 **A/N: Yes! I have updated! I'm SO sorry about not updating in so long. I have been so busy and the only time I get to write more is during the night. But! Since it is Sunday and I did most of my homework, I have updated. And my birthday is coming up, projects, studying, hang outs, just A LOT going on for me.  
Review and shit!**


	11. Strange Start

**A/N: I deeply apologize for not uploading as often as I did, but there has been a lot going on.  
(psst, I revealed my face on my tumblr)  
Enjoy.**

* * *

About a month later, now in June, summer vacation, at least for Ruby, for three months! Her college of her dreams accepted her and she has lots of hope and goals to achieve. Sapphire, however, wasn't so sure.

She applied for jobs, but because she's trying to strive on her own and _not_ have Ruby's help, she's applied to most. She has been rejected to all of them, because she makes clear that she can't drive nor does she have help to drive her there. She doesn't want Ruby's help; she already does too much to even live with her. Sapphire considered being a stripper or even a porn star at this rate, at least _someone_ might drive her to work. She was left with a laptop and minimal food at her cave called "home," but it'll be nothing soon.

She wasn't sure now. 18-years-old with no goal.

She was lying in Ruby's bed, taking all the covers for herself, as Ruby said she was making breakfast.

"Hey Sapphy," Ruby comes back into the room, with a plate of eggs and bacon. The bacon always smiled.

Sapphire sits up with a sigh, "Good morning, Ruby."

"I made your favorite." Ruby places the white plate on Sapphire's lap. The fork was set on the side, against the eggs.

"Thank you, that's really sweet of you," Sapphire pokes at the sunnyside-up yolks, "Yours always test better than others."

"You're cheating on my food with someone else's?" Ruby joked.

"You know what I mean. It's like Jenny's pizza or Sour Cream's bagel sandwiches. It feels like home."

"Yeah... I still miss them."

"Me too," Sapphire then grabs the bacon and bites into it.

* * *

"So, whaddya think?" Ruby asks with a toothy smile. They finished watching _Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi._

"I liked it. I like Yoda, too." Sapphire smiled back, as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry that I only have old movies. It's mostly my dad's fault. We can watch something different. Like _Big_ or _Space Jam_!"

"Sure. I don't mind old movies. I've never watched movies this often before."

"Really? It's pretty fun, huh?"

"But you act like I can't see you looking at me most of the time."

Ruby felt her cheeks heat up, "W-well, I want to see your reaction! I want you to like what you watch!"

" _Sure_. But, I do enjoy them."

"And I've seen every movie like a million times! I want to know your reactions and... stuff."

"If you say so."

* * *

Sapphire didn't like not knowing what will happen. She always liked spoilers for books and lets Ruby talk on and on without realizing she gives away a plot twist in a movie.

The dork wouldn't know she was rambling until she was about to say the second spoiler. She looks at Sapphire's intrigued grin and then just kind of laughs it off. Ruby usually feels bad, but Sapphire's love for knowing what the future may hold is quite exciting for her.

Sapphire spends a lot of time in Ruby's room, as Ruby goes out and do things like buy food and hang out with friends. She sits on the bed, with the TV playing in the background, as she thought about what she can do now. She felt so dependable on Ruby; it's almost like an old, married couple.

Except, still just friends.

That makes her stomach heavy; not wanting to be only friends.

At the moment, it was nearly nighttime and Ruby's parents were home. The two parents were about to leave for a dinner date. Those two hardly ever looked unhappy; she wishes she felt that content with someone else.

* * *

Sapphire was in Ruby's galaxy-like room. She was wearing the other's black Star Wars shirt and sitting criss-cross. It was nighttime outside and she was tired. Ruby walks in again, wearing grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"Hey there," Ruby climbed onto the bed. The bed had a black blanket.

"Hi," Sapphire said with a big grin.

Ruby was saying goodbye to her parents, who were going on a dinner date that night. Sapphire was able to hear her, things like "love you" and "get here by 10" put a tiny grin on her face.

It was cutely awkward between the two. It wasn't because Sapphire was wearing her shirt and pretty much nothing else, or Ruby's giant glasses were falling off her face. They just took tiny glances at each other and smiled.

The room was brightly-lit. The TV was playing Rush Hour. Rush Hour marathon; the third one came out only a year ago.

Sapphire's lap was hiding under the blanket.

Ruby's heart raced.

"Sapphire, can we talk?" Ruby tried not to sound so nervous.

"Sure," Sapphire nodded, "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah," Ruby shifted to face the blue girl, "I want to confess something."

Sapphire faced towards the red girl, grabbing her hands. The red girl's palms were sweating and she can tell that her chest is heaving up and down.

"Laffy Saffy," Ruby started, "I just wanted to say that you… You make me happy! And I'm glad you left that note on my desk!"

Sapphire smiled and nodded, allowing the red girl to talk.

Ruby took a deep breath.

"This is so weird, I never had to do this before." Ruby tried hard to keep eye contact. The girl's eyes were revealed. Her left eye was a stunning blue color. Her right one was white. She explained before that she was born blind in that eye.

She was still smiling. Genuine. Happy. Waiting.

"This is hard," Ruby had an embarrassed smile, "I really wanted to be manly about this."

Sapphire moved her hands up the other's arms and now pulling the red girl closer. Her arms now around the other's neck.

Ruby didn't know what to do with her hands now, since they're now empty. Now that the blue girl was really close, her hands went to her sides.

"I really like you, Saffy," Ruby managed to say. "I really want to kiss you too."

Ruby still had a smile, trying not to make it awkward.

Sapphire giggled, "Kiss me then."

"What?!"

"Come on, lover girl, pucker up!" Sapphire joked.

Ruby shut her eyes tightly and her lips puckered out.

Ruby waited, but instead of feeling something against her lips, she heard giggling.

It was the kind of light and innocent laughter she only ever hears once in a blue moon. A smile so genuine, so _real_ , it was so different. Ruby only wished to hear and see it more.

Ruby opens her eyes again, pulling back.

Sapphire looked at her, nearly tearing up, "You're so dorky."

"What I'm saying is," Ruby's voice cracked at moments, "Will you be my girlfriend?!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Sapphire then tackles the other.

Ruby made a promise to herself that she'll always make her happy.

And a promise to never forget it.

* * *

During all of that, Sapphire was hiding a dirty secret from her.

Sapphire had to admit it to herself.

Even before school was even over. She decided on a job as a cam-girl. It was more of a last resort, the other was becoming a stripper or a porn star, she did her first job near the beginning of last month, on a random Tuesday. It was just to test the waters.

The name she chose was Kimi Jordan, respectively, for both Sapphire's and Ruby's middle names.

She felt so sinful. Such a... hypocrite, for letting a stranger look at her. She wasn't even done with high school! But, it's what pays her bills, her food, and to keep herself up. She kept track of her logs and her clients with a simple voice recording and transcript, only to keep track, not to read back on it. Everything done on her laptop, which she treated herself with after rationing and saving.

It was now month two. Doing this job everyday. Ruby just believes that Sapphire is going out more, but if Ruby knew, she would go haywire.

* * *

"No, it's okay." Ruby said as she looked into her closet. She was holding a photo album.

"Really?" Sapphire cleared her throat.

"Well, yeah." Ruby places the photo book in a box. "I know we're dating, but I don't own you. I'll let you do you."

Sapphire couldn't believe anything she was hearing. Sure, Ruby was unpredictable, but this was suspicious.

"It's okay." Ruby places a light kiss on Sapphire's lips. "You do you, okay?"

"I... Okay."

* * *

Sapphire found someone. While she was standing outside of a strip club in the afternoon, a blonde awkwardly stands next to her. **(totally OC, not Sadie, jesus christ)**

"Um, hi," she says. Slim, wearing a thin black jacket, wavy blonde hair close to her shoulders, slightly taller than Sapphire's height, and pale skin.

"Hello." Sapphire smiled at her.

"Don't you think it's weird just being outside?" She asks.

"No, I was just scoping."

"Oh, how cool. Are you... of age to be around here?"

"I'm 18."

"No way, I'm like, 19."

Sapphire smirks, "Can I let you in on something?"

She comes closer, Sapphire whispering into her ear.

She was shocked at first, but then smiles. "Your place, you said?"

"Yes," Sapphire said, seductively.

* * *

Sapphire brought her home; saying she can stay off to the side. Due to the crazy shit she was already doing, she was eager to join in.

Sapphire felt strange doing things without letting her know she has a girlfriend first. But with touches, kisses, and stripping, she was prepared to do her worst. With something to blindfold her with, a random tie in her dresser.

Both equally and fully naked, Sapphire set up her work. She kept the laptop volume minimal, not wanting to listen to her clients today.

She climbs in bed, her one-time giggling and anticipating, starting to kiss the blonde's neck and lips, teasing her. Her hands tried to find the blue figure; her skin was cold against her sweaty hands. They hear someone on the laptop, but Sapphire was eager to take her _now_.

Pushing her down, feeling her and biting and kissing a trail down her chest and stomach. Her hands were at her thighs, tightly grabbing on.

Ruby who?

* * *

It was only that one day. After her, she was done. She thought about hanging out again.

Ruby was back in her life again and she didn't ask what Sapphire did.

However, at one point, the two became a little too frisky in Sapphire's home. Sapphire wasn't sure if Ruby was super frustrated that day or stressed or _whatever_ , but she was completely feeling _angry_.

Sapphire didn't mind her first time being with a friend and not done on her, but she wasn't going to call it that formally. It's just something that happened. But, after Ruby was completely out, Sapphire's laptop was still on and still recording.

Sapphire was able to turn it off before Ruby wakes up again. The next morning, Ruby was awkward and apologetic, but Sapphire reassured that it was okay. Repeatedly.

It sure was embarrassing.

"Let's go on a date later, okay?" Sapphire kisses Ruby's cheek.

"Okay, I'm sorry, that was out-of-line. I know you didn't want to do it so soon."

"No, don't be. It's okay. It's new and it was great."

The two smiled at each other.

What a strange start.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, lots of stuff. I have been busy, I'm so SORRY!  
Review and shit.**


	12. Short Journey

"Two months, Ruby!" Sapphire wraps her arms around Ruby's neck.

Ruby wanted to react, but she was so overwhelmed with excitement that she simply grabbed Sapphire and started to carry her up.

"What do you want to do, Miss Johnson?" Ruby asks as she puts her down again.

Sapphire hums, "What do you want to do?"

Sapphire was done with work for the day, so she was free to do what she wants.

"Well," Ruby grabs Sapphire's hand, "We can go out and have an extra special date. We always watch movies, so let's go out for a change."

"Sounds great."

Ruby went over to Sapphire's house, which is common. Sapphire still stayed over, but gets dropped home by Ruby's mom.

Sapphire was still covered, wearing the white t-shirt Ruby gave her and blue skinny jeans. It was different to what Ruby was used to seeing, but Ruby would never complain. Now her scars were like they were never there. She looked normal and happy.

"Yeah, maybe like the beach and get some rays or maybe walk along the board." Ruby then suddenly carries Sapphire, "And by walk, I mean I carry you while _I_ walk."

Sapphire was giggling and laughing; it was light and innocent to listen to, "Wait! This is great, but I can walk on my own!"

"Nope, I will carry you!" Ruby continued to walk, "I will go buy some french fries and a breakfast special, then we can start our date!"

Ruby starts to walk with Sapphire in her arms, unconcerned and flawlessly carrying her.

* * *

"These are good," Sapphire commented before placing another fry in her mouth, "Thanks, but you didn't have to buy for it. We could have shared or split the money."

"Nope, I'm spoiling _you_ today, Saffy. I can handle everything and it's all under control."

Sapphire smiled, but Ruby is one of the last people that would have things "under control."

The breakfast special was simply hashbrowns from the same place they ordered, but it was shaped like sticks. Ruby only ate some fries, saying she already ate, but Sapphire insisted.

After their breakfast, Ruby came up with a bright idea and knew exactly where to take her.

It was far from where they are currently, _really far,_ but Ruby is willing to do the extra work.

The two engaged in a conversation about random things, anything light to keep the atmosphere at peace.

Hand-in-hand, getting fresh air, spending quality time together.

Sapphire was pretty good at guessing, but this time around, she drew a blank on what Ruby is up to.

"Can I have a hint?"

"Saffy, I know this will rock your socks off." Ruby whined, "Just let me surprise you!"

"Okay, okay," Sapphire felt weird about things like this. Surprises made her heart race and her body freeze up in fear.

But, she trusted Ruby.

* * *

"Okay, Saffy," Ruby covered Sapphire's vision, hands over her bangs, "I _know_ this will make you love me forever."

"Love is a hard concept, Ruby."

"You know what I mean. I know this is the one."

Upon taking her hands off, Sapphire was speechless.

Ruby was covering her view for a long time, seeing that it would be a dead giveaway. Sapphire was surprised that there was a forest anywhere _near_ where they lived. Sapphire loved nature, loved animals, and has brought up that frogs were, in fact, her favorite animal.

"Come on!" Sapphire runs off, grabbing Ruby by the wrist. She was still a fast runner, probably because she had to run every morning. But, Ruby was keeping up.

* * *

They explored a lot of the unknown environment. Climbing trees, meeting many creatures and animals, and finding a cave. Ruby was the one who was taking risks and touching and getting close to animals they came across. Sapphire was instantly out of her shell and climbing around trees. Ruby was hesitant, but she follows eventually.

It ended once the sky became a purple-to-blue gradient with bright, blinking stars sprinkled across it. The moon was shining and full, creating a mysterious and calm atmosphere that Sapphire could appreciate.

They were able to not get lost and found their way out.

"How did you find this place?" Sapphire asked with a genuine smile.

"I found it while roaming around and looking for places for us to go to. Believe me, I was shocked to see that, too. But, did you like it?" Ruby had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I loved it. But, let's get home. I'm tired out."

"Yeah," Ruby carries her blue girlfriend, "Time for another movie night!"

* * *

At Ruby's home, there was no one. Not like the two mine that they are gone.

"So, what movie are you feeling this time?"

"Whatever you like."

"Let's just dress into something comfortable and snuggle." Ruby places a kiss onto the other's cheek.

* * *

"Ruby, I…" Sapphire was under the red girl, one hand in the other's mane, the other gripping and looked like she can pretty much rip the black shirt. She let out a moan, after feeling the other's lips on her neck and jaw. American Beauty isn't really a movie to get into the mood to, but hey, sex is cool.

Ruby's hands were under Sapphire's loose grey sweater and going upwards. Sapphire's heart was about to burst. You know, 2 months isn't long, but it was long enough.

"J-just let me know if I'm going too fast or… something…" Obviously nervous, Ruby lifted the grey sweater. More and more blue skin being revealed, the two was slowly smiling bigger and bigger as it happened. The two were in Ruby's house once again, and her parents went out to a work party, as learned from a phone call. Sapphire's legs were around Ruby's waist and Ruby was shakily trying to take off the other's clothes. Her bra was plain black and it was one of those bras that actually clipped on the front. Sapphire's chest went up and down, breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Ruby pushed up her glasses.

Sapphire nodded with a smile. She was ready.

Ruby gulped and didn't know what to do next.

Well, thought Ruby, I guess I can—

Ruby reached for the clip that was in the middle, but Sapphire did it for her.

It caused Ruby to stare. Sapphire grabbed the nervous girl's hand and placed it on one of her breasts.

It felt soft and it felt different compared to feeling her own.

Why does she feel her own?

You can figure it out.

Ruby could see Sapphire getting goosebumps on her skin and seeing slight discomfort. Ruby kissed the other's plump lips. Placing her other hand on the other breast, now legs wrapping tighter.

Do you know how awkward it is doing this with no background noises?

Sapphire's fingers lingered at the end of Ruby's shirt.

The blue girl was wearing black shorts, so it should be easy to get those off, right?

"Saffy…" Ruby said, pulling away and kissing downwards along her neck and chest.

Sapphire's legs wouldn't unravel.

Ruby was kind of in an uncomfortable position.

But she had to continue.

Her hand traced down the middle of the other's body. Placing tender kisses on her neck and lips.

Ruby's fingertips were at the waistline of the shorts and slowly, but surely, let her hand go under the fabric.

* * *

The couple lied in bed together, Sapphire hugging and cuddling Ruby as close as she can. Ruby was, however, still dressed. Sapphire has felt her first and real experience with sex and one of the closest physical connections one could feel. It was different. She felt excited and _nothing_ like her cam girl persona, Kimi Jordan.

"Are you okay?" Ruby kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine," Sapphire grinned, "Amazing, actually."

"Good."

"I should get dressed."

"Just a little longer..." Ruby whined and holding Sapphire's arms.

Sapphire sighed and lied down again, "Okay. Just a little, okay?"


	13. Abrupt End

Ruby and Sapphire had the time of their lives.

It has been 4 months, Ruby has started her college career in forensics and police investigating. Ruby stated that she was able to get a room all by herself. She also promised to call Sapphire as often as possible.

Sapphire has been doing her job, being Kimi Jordan, and doing the craziest shit just to get paid. She gets paid at a rate that she can survive on her own just fine.

"Hey Sapph," Ruby said through the phone, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. How's my college girl?" Sapphire was sipping on water, since she just finished a session.

Ruby sighs tiredly, "I'm beat. I'm out. But, I'm making time out for you, my laffy Saffy."

Sapphire smiles, even though Ruby cannot see it whatsoever.

"Maybe I can come over later." Ruby suggests.

"That would be nice, but I would prefer you stay and focus on school."

Ruby huffed, "Fine."

It was silent for a couple minutes and then Ruby says, "I'm coming over anyway."

She hung up before Sapphire could react.

* * *

With Ruby, she did look like how she described her mood.

Beat and out.

But, the couple's anniversary was coming up. Ruby wanted to surprise her, even though it's almost impossible to do to Sapphire.

However, if she can do it once, she can do it again. She has made the perfect plan in order to keep Sapphire guessing. The words "I love you" have repeating in her head every time she talked to her, in person and over the phone. The words dance on the tip of her tongue and it's almost a tingly feeling.

Ruby has to wait for the right time to go see Sapphire.

Sapphire herself has _definitely_ felt that before, the word "love" has never really been something she honestly said before. She wasn't sure why her parents even kept her. Possibly for getting more money, it feels.

But now, she feels something she has never felt before. A feeling of happiness that made her feel butterflies and made her cheeks heat up in a brand new way. However, she was a little mad that Ruby snuck her way into this hang out.

Sapphire closed her laptop, after looking at her bills, and bundled up all her bed sheets to take to the coin laundromat.

* * *

Sapphire lived in a little shitty house, with all the blinds closed at all times and kind of mysterious, because she hardly goes out unless it's for food or cleaning her clothes. Her bed sheets were _rarely_ ever cleaned, even being pure white, and she carried them in a blue container she took with her when she moved out.

She had her gray comfy sweatshirt and sweatpants, hair up in a messy pony tail, even though it was a slightly hot day. She feels the quarters heavily weighing down her pants and hearing metal clanging in her pocket.

Without a second thought, she walked outside. She didn't tell Ruby, even though she's the one in investigations, but there was a strange man when she was working in July.

Maybe she should tell Ruby about this.

She thinks about it as she walks into the laundromat, nearly empty except another man there.

Young, blonde, had glasses. Looking very narrow-eyed towards Sapphire, but luckily Sapphire's bangs made her look like she was staring elsewhere.

She felt her heart stop for a moment, but she went on her way and continued washing her sheets.

As her sheets were being washed, she took out her phone.

She sends a message to Ruby.

 _I can't wait to see you!_

* * *

Later on back home, Sapphire was setting up her bed again, breaking a sweat, and then, her phone rings on the hardwood flooring.

She checks the ID, but it was only a number.

She never liked only numbers calling her up. She had a strange feeling about it this time, so she answered it.

"Sapphire?"

It was a older woman's voice.

Presumably Ruby's mother, because why the hell would her own mom call her suddenly?

Then again, why would Ruby's mom need to call at all?

But, the worst thing she could ever think of came out of her phone.

"Ruby is here in the hospital. Hurry as soon as possible..."

* * *

Sapphire ran out of her house.

Sapphire only went to the hospital for herself and using all her money there to do so.

But, Ruby is there. Not because she could, but because she _has to._

She ran so fast that she didn't have time to take everything in and think about it. Her girlfriend is hurt, who would even stop for a _second_?

She makes it to the hospital, out of breath and her hair a complete mess, she sees Ruby's parents sitting in the waiting room.

"What happened...?" Sapphire walks up to the two, catching her breath.

* * *

The story was that she was found nearly dead with blood pouring out of her head and barely breathing.

An older woman who lived in the neighborhood was trying to go outside for a walk and found Ruby. She didn't witness what happened, specifically, but she did remember seeing Ruby and also three boys.

It was only ringing in Sapphire's head. She was light-headed. She was nauseous.

But, three boys.

She remembers Ruby telling her about three boys that ganged up on her during junior year.

It could be them.

But, Sapphire sat down, her face covered with her hands, and letting it all sink in.

Ruby was in the ER for emergency surgery, but the person feeling the most pain was most definitely Ruby's father. She has spoken before that her and her father had a very close relationship.

Sapphire was willing to wait with them, even if she fell asleep there. But, her parents drove her home. She then had many sleepless nights, but it didn't interfere with her work.

Sapphire went on and on for days without sleeping and no one to talk to. On some days, she stared at the broken mementos she kept in a box sometimes.

The broken headphones, the broken glasses, the broken phone, all were given to her by these families. If anything, she thought that Kiki would keep them. She thought she would always be sad every time she looked at these three items, but she didn't.

They were kept somewhere only she knew.

God knows if she left anything at her parents' house, it would all vanish. They probably believe she also never existed; still living their grand and money-filled lifestyle.

* * *

Her phone rang.

It's been a while since she heard it.

Her voice was sleepy and noticeably weak, but she answered, "Hello?"

"Hello, Sapphire. I know it's been a long time."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Harris. How may I help you?" Sapphire mustered a smile.

"It's most likely a yes, but would you like to see Ruby?"

* * *

For the second time, Sapphire ran to the hospital.

Not in sadness and fear, but in happiness and joy.

It was sunset. The sky was orange and yellow with hints of purple. It was a beautiful day to finally see her girlfriend again.

She runs in and sees Ruby's parents sitting in the waiting room again.

"Is she awake?" Sapphire asked with hope.

"Not yet, but we wanted to call you ahead of time."

"Of course! I will wait here."

Sapphire does so, hardly able to stay still.

Ruby's mom and dad looked at each other and smiled, along with a little laugh.

* * *

Sapphire waited.

She had some food from the cafeteria. She switched positions multiple times in her chair every hour past.

She was about ready to doze off, but then-

"Sapphire, sweetie." A hand was placed on her shoulder.

Sapphire's eyes shot open.

"Come on, let's see Ruby."

* * *

Sapphire followed behind.

She can hear Ruby's voice through the now open door. She was as loud as she was before.

However, she did sound a little different.

"Oh! Sapphire, come here!" Ruby's dad waved her in.

Sapphire took a deep breath and walked in.

Even though Sapphire was smiling, Ruby's went away in a split second.

"Who is this?" Ruby's eyebrows furrow and that familiar angry face sent Sapphire into a frozen state.

"Where's Scarlet? Where's Cherry?" Ruby continued to beg.

Scarlet and Cherry was the names of Ruby's other, identical sisters. The two died back when they were rather young. How does Ruby know?

"Who are you?!" Ruby yelled. The heart monitor raced.

Ruby had a food tray to her right and started to throw food at Sapphire. Her parents tried to calm her down, but to no prevail. She screamed gibberish and caused Sapphire to simply run out.

As Sapphire ran out, Dr. Maheswaran was nearby, clipboard in hand, and watched her teenage patient run away.

Sapphire never looked back.

The girl she loved most was now gone.


	14. Now What?

It has been years.

Well, from 19 to 25, she had a very standard, "normal" life. At one point, she had enough money that she actually felt happy about. However, rent, new clothes, and even some smaller deals on the side caused her money to go downhill.

She had enough, but she always bought everything in one huge bulk.

In a way, she really was a porn star. She never mentioned that in her audio logs.

Now, she was walking, quickly and almost shakily. Recently, she has a feeling of being stalked and watched through her windows everyday. She looked straight ahead; her hair still covering her eyes.

Her arms swung quickly and her hair bounced from side-to-side.

She went somewhere she never considered.

The police station.

* * *

She was told to wait by a tall and curvy woman with a British accent.

The inside was rather small for waiting space. There was a small area in the back for their jail. There was about 3 blue chairs on both side of the door against the wall. The walls were white, the lights were blinding, and it made everything a little claustrophobic. There were computers, many officers, and large piles of tan, manila folders full and stack on top of another.

As she waited, she sat with her legs crossed and not feeling impatient for a second. She looked up at pictures on cork boards and newspaper articles. Missing persons and this individual that was named the "Invisible Rapist." When she goes out and eats at a small coffee-and-donut shop, this man is always on the news.

"Who is he?"  
"Is he the one making these women appear?"  
"Five years and counting."  
"Is there more than one?"

Sapphire had a theory that this could most likely be her rapist from Freshman year.

In the corner of the room, there was a TV.

"This 29-year-old male has been arrested today for child pornography, molesting and raping girls from ages 12-to-17, and kidnapping. More on this story at 10."

Behold, the moment she heard it, she recognized the face.

She suddenly felt light again.

A woman with a yellow triangle for hair and guns at her side walks by behind the counter. Her voice wasn't menacing, but she was armed.

"What's the problem?" She asks.

Sapphire stood up and cleared her throat.

"I would like to report suspicious activity happening recently."

"Like?" The officer, with the tag "Gates" on her white shirt took out a notepad and pen.

"There was an issue with..."

Sapphire couldn't be too honest. She can't report something from 2008 and she sure as hell can't say _anything_ about her cam-girl lifestyle.

"I've been seeing male figures every time I look out my window at night. I usually check now, because of that."

"So you feel as though someone is stalking you?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you have a description of what these male figures look like?"

"Um..." Sapphire had to think. She hasn't been able to actually make out figures. She looked away the moment she saw them.

"I'm sorry. I don't know-

"Well then," Gates rips up the note page she was writing on, "I cannot help you, miss."

"What, wait-

"I think you're just delusional, miss. I'm sure you're just seeing things."

Sapphire nods her head. She had tears welling up in her eyes and she quickly left.

She didn't realize, but Ruby was in the back. Sitting in her office, getting congratulated by solving another case.

She did not recognize that man at all.

* * *

Sapphire went back home. She locked everything in her house, she closed everything, everything in her house was dark and hidden away from the outside; she jumps right into bed.

She cried into her pillow, not wanting to work today.

* * *

Sapphire woke up again. She was groggy, extra tired, and had sore muscles.

She checks her phone. She has slept until the afternoon of the next day. She gets up and rubs her eyes.

She opens her laptop and clears her throat. She opens her audio logs and voice recorder, "I guess this is it, you know? I lost everything. She's officially gone. I finally admit that I have nothing to even live for. I must say, I've been ready to die for anything since freshman year of high school. I slept a lot and I actually went to the police station, but... nothing. I think I'm done living. There's nothing else here."

She ends it, then stands up and leaves into her bathroom.

* * *

Her standing in her white and almost-haunting bathroom felt familiar.

Standing still, contemplating the end of her life, believing she had nothing to live for. The feeling of relapsing, cutting herself again, and being so unhappy it felt like she was a walking corpse.

Yes, the same feeling from when she stayed at Sour Cream's house.

It was all too familiar.

It nearly sent a shiver down her spine once she made that realization, that parallel, but it was so identical.

She closes and locks the door.

She thought about it. Half saying she shouldn't; the other half saying she should.

She had to think the same way as she did before. She lives to prove to others that she is strong.

She decides to shower instead; she needs some time to think.

* * *

She was now sitting on her bed, eating out of a paper bowl with colorful cereal inside. It was dry and eaten with her hands.

She thought she would only use her laptop for work, but she has used it for watching various shows and movies.

* * *

After eating and finishing about four episodes, she decided to get ready for bed.

She checked all her windows, locked and closed the blinds, checked the three locks on her door, and then checked them all again to make sure.

She turns off her lights and quickly goes into her bed, covering herself with her blanket.

She always felt cold, no matter what. She never really minded it.

But tonight, it felt lonely.


	15. Why Her?

_It was dark out. Her home was barely next to a street light. She can see someone outside, but the light didn't give enough details. Sapphire was on the phone, watching from the other side of her room, away from the window._

 _Her room was a mess, she was wearing barely anything, because she had finished showering after a log and was starting another one._

 _Her phone rang a few times. Her heart raced so fast that her breathing couldn't catch up. Her blood ran cold and she was shaking violently._

 _Then, a woman's voice goes through her phone, "911, what is your emergency?_

 _Sapphire let out a shaky sigh. The woman most likely heard it. "My name is Sapphire Johnson and I'm reporting a man outside my house."_

 _"What's going on? Where you are?"_

 _Sapphire can hear typing._

 _"He's just standing outside. He's across the street, but he's looking at me I know it."_

 _Outside her window, it was the blonde from the coin laundromat from a while ago. He was barely standing under a streetlight. But, distance concealed his identity and definition in his face._

 _"Ms. Johnson, I want you to go and make sure everything is locked."_

 _Sapphire ran around her house for the fifth time._

 _"He's still outside."_

 _"Ma'am, what's your address?"_

 _"8351 Chille Tid Ave." Sapphire looks away and into the darkness out of her bedroom door. She was so terrified that something is possibly outside and hiding in the pitch black._

 _"I want you to stay calm. Help is on the way."_

 _"I… I…"_

 _Sapphire turns back and her quick heart takes an abrupt stop._

 _"What's happening, ma'am?"_

 _"He's at my window. He has his forehead against the glass..."_

 _The boy was quick to cross the street and over to Sapphire's open blinds._

 _Sapphire pressed her back into her wall, "I'm standing far from my window."_

 _"Ma'am, I need you to calm down—_

 _Sapphire started to sniffle and cry. She wasn't sure how much she could take._

 _"Ma'am?" The woman had a more worried tone._

 _I'm sorry," Sapphire wipes her tears, "Please hurry…"_

 _"They're on their way, ma'am."_

 _"I…" Sapphire couldn't blink for a moment. Her throat was dry, her heart stopped beating, she felt insane..._

 _"Ma'am?"_

 _"He's shaking his head… He's saying no… He can hear me…"_

 _Sapphire slides down her wall, holding her phone close and her knees closer._

 _He suddenly bangs on the windows._

 _Sapphire screams; she was in state of panic that she looked away._

 _"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Sapphire screamed at him, putting so much power and volume that she felt lightheaded._

 _The banging gets louder and louder and she can see the crazed look in the boy's eyes._

 _"Ma'am—_

 _The operator tried to get more information, but got interrupted by more banging and a gun shot._

 _The gunshot was muffled and the phone call ended._

 _Sapphire watched as the boy managed to escape and leave with only a shot to the arm. Sapphire then crawled to her laptop which was turned on and was actually recording a log._

* * *

 _"Ma'am," the policeman brought her to the station, "If this happens again, give us a call."_

 _It was a more country accent to his voice._

 _"I will." Sapphire looked down at her lap. She was sitting on a chair in the waiting room. Her voice lacked emotion._

 _"Stay here for as long as you need."_

 _The man leaves._

 _Sapphire then leans over and places her face into her hands._

 _"That man is too nice."_

 _The voice was familiar._

 _Sapphire had to act like she never heard that voice in her life._

 _"I... I can't s-stay?" Sapphire's voice was shaky and was overwhelmed in more emotions._

 _It was quiet for a moment. She can see her feet, but avoided looking up._

 _"Well... I can't say that. After hearing about your case, I would be a dick if I kicked you out."_

 _"Stay as long as you need. We'll drive you home then."_

 _The unique voice stopped talking and Sapphire watched the dress shoes walk away._

 _Sapphire breaks down. It was nice for her to know that she is fine, but..._

 _She spoke to her like she never knew her._

* * *

Sapphire finished her flashback for her log.

"I remember in an old log saying that maybe we'll met out of the blue... And I was right. I had to pretend I never knew her. She became a forensics investigator and she's a really good one. She seemed focused in her job. Maybe we would've grown apart. She loved protecting people. Protecting me. I think I'm done for the day..."

She ends the log and throws it onto her messy bed.

She looked around her. Red glitter covering her floor and a lot more on her jacket, _her favorite green jacket_ , from a last session. She grumbled, granted, she felt way too tired to clean the rest.

It was late at night. It was a sad and cold August night at that.

Huh, August 2nd.

However, as she was getting up, she heard a loud banging. It sounded far and at her front door.

She gasped and froze for a moment but she decided to start a new log and then shut the laptop.

Loud and heavy footsteps, and then, the sound of someone ramming their body into her bedroom door in order to open it.

Eventually, the door breaks, and their body crashes through.

Sapphire screamed and saw who it was.

The blonde boy grabs at her as Sapphire kicks and flails.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Sapphire begged for an answer, "WHY ARE-

The boy puts a towel over Sapphire's mouth, silencing her, but she continued to scream and cry out until her lungs gave out, throat tightening, and possibly losing her voice.

Sapphire started to feel tired and sleepy. Her body starts to slow down and then stop. She goes limp and unconscious.

"Good job, kid," the other man, who had white hair and threatening sharp teeth, "throw her into the van. We finally caught her."

The evil duo then starts to fix her house, her doors, and cleaned up everything to make it look like nothing bad ever happened.

They left the laptop alone. They know that she's a camgirl and would be left there, for the sake of shaming her, if they ever find this home is housing nobody.

After the two finished the house, they left.

* * *

They go to a more sketchy part of town, arriving to a brown rundown house.

They carry her out of the van and out in the open, start to strip Sapphire down. They threw all her clothes into the trash can, along with the green jacket with all the red glitter on it.

"We're going to go live once she wakes up." The white-haired man.

"Alright!" The blonde was excited. Maybe too excited.

* * *

A whole two months pass.

Ruby Harris arrives to work on October 2, 2015.

"Harris!" Someone calls out.

It was Peridot Gates, along with a blue woman, Lapis Lazuli. They were wearing white dress shirts and black vests, with guns hiding under them.

"Something urgent?" Ruby became serious.

"We're going to a house right now. It was an anonymous tip. We would like for you to come."

"Not right now, I need my cup of coffee, you know the deal. I will help you investigate any items if you find anything."

"Got it, see you later."

Ruby goes to the office breakroom. She left some food in the fridge and she made some coffee.

She spent her sweet time setting up her hot drink and her breakfast. She cut her croissant in half, toasted it, and then spread butter on it. She eats both happily, spent a lot of time in silence, and once she finished that, the coffee was done.

She gets up and pours herself a mug. She takes a sip, burning her lips, but she liked it that way.

"Morning, Harris." A voice greeted.

It was definitely Jasper Scott.

"Morning, Scott." Ruby greeted as Jasper grabbed a cup of coffee herself.

"Ready for another day of solving?" Jasper asked, before sipping.

"You know it," Ruby laughed.

"I heard this new one in the office back there."

That meant Peridot and Lapis were back already?

"Tell me about it."

* * *

 **A/N: YES! IT'S DONE!  
I actually wrote all the chapters and left them as draft and just wrote it all until the end. Maybe one more chapter. xP  
I hope you all enjoy! I hope the wait was worth it.  
More stories to come.  
Review and thank you so much for reading!**


	16. How it StartsHow it Ends

_The Beginning_

"This is a nice place you got here, kid!" A man with white hair beamed.

"Thanks! I got it recently for livestreams and with all the crazy stuff happening, I figured getting a shelter would definitely be a good plan!"

It was brand new. It was big enough to live in and held enough food to survive. Hiding in an old barn, it was a good place to hide from everyone and everything.

"It's better than the house, right?" The younger man elbowed the other.

"More space and professional cameras. I like your style, kid."

"You and me," the older man continued, "We'll take over the world."

The kid was basically living alone at this point. He was running a blog for quite some time and the "weird things" have simply died down. He is now living on working for his family french fry shop. He has been rather depressed about the whole ordeal.

"Whoa, whoa, man. This is state-of-the-art tech you're dealing with! I saved and paid for all of this!"

"Think about it, women all over this room. They're bare naked, stay with me, and at your _knees_. We sell this material for thousands of dollars. Why keep this room for yourself, my friend?"

There was definitely enough room to put women "all over this room." The studio was placed somewhere away from home. The old and dirty barn was used greatly before, but since then, the little city has been quiet and basically normal.

"What do you say, kid? You and me against the world?" The older man holds his hand out.

The young man was hesitant. He was fresh out of high school, nearly sick and tired of the lack of internet views and doing conspiracy theories. He was sick of being the butt of the joke.

However, even though he was sick of everything, he wouldn't want to downgrade to being a downright rapist, to the sound of it. The man was really, _really_ creepy.

"No deal, sir! I may be a low life and a hermit, but I am _not_ a rapist."

The young man quickly walked to the large metal door, opening it with a code, and then demanding for the older man to leave immediately.

"Think about it, kid!" The man grab the other by the shoulders. " _Money_ , my friend... Millions of dollars. I have a reputation. You've seen this face on the news!"

"You're a wanted criminal! What the hell did you do to those girls, man!"

"They're home. Well, my home. I'm heading in around the forties, maybe?"

"Sick, man! Gross! GET OUT!"

"LISTEN TO ME, KID!" The man bares his teeth and then pulls out a gun at the kid. He pressed the end against the other's forehead. It was cold and slightly shaking in anticipation to shoot him.

"You're going to listen to me..." The man's teeth was so sharp, much like a shark's mouth, "You will obey me! You will help me!"

The young man, legs and hands shaking in fear, he gulps hard and then fearfully agrees.

"Good," the gun was put down, "That wasn't so hard."

* * *

 _7 Years Later_

Sapphire and every other female, young and old, were now free.

The young and old men controlling the whole ordeal, however, have been sent to the police station. It took a few hours before every detective involved

The first one to be interrogated was the younger of the two. He wasn't that much older than the median age of all the girls, which is about 25. He was about his 30s.

"Hello Mister..." A female voice walks in and closes the door, "Mr. Fryman."

He looks up, seeing a skinny woman, with folders in her hand, blue skin and a cold look. Behind her, however, was another woman, shorter and with red skin and very angry look on her face.

"I heard you on that last recording." The shorter one spoke. "You sure liked calling her a slut."

How can he possibly tell them that he was directly forced?

How can he say to them, after 7 years of this nonsense, that he was forced into this for his underground barn studio?

 _How_ can he say to their faces that even _he_ didn't like saying that either? That he was forced to do horrible things, just because he, too, said no?

So he said nothing.

"You seemed excited to film it, as well." She continued.

"Harris, if you keep this up, he won't talk." The other said, matter-of-factly.

"Fine. Make him talk, Lazuli." Harris huffed.

"Mr. Fryman, this case has been around for years and I doubt you've been there the entire time, we would like to ask a few questions about it."

"Seven years, Miss..." He chokes out.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Seven years... I was just out of high school! He points a gun at my head and threatens me to join him in his sick twisted mind! He never left me alone! I couldn't see my family! It was only us! I couldn't see anyone else and I had to look in the eyes of all those girls! I couldn't find or get help! I was stuck with him..."

The man broke into tears. He obviously deeply regrets everything he did.

"I tried to get away, but I've seen that gun to my head so many times, I could never... I could never say no..."

"How do we know that you're not lying?" Harris tests.

"I wouldn't lie to anyone! I want to be out of his hands! I'll go to prison, please... I've taken too many lives. Please let me spend the rest of mine behind bars."

"Taken lives?"

"It wasn't just those girls. I know thousands were stuffed into those rooms, but... Some of them died too..."

"Where?"

"Under the house."

Harris and Lazuli look at each other.

The mystery was finally solved.

However, the sentences were drastically different.

The younger got his life sentence, but the older was placed on death row.

When his time came, 3 years later, he was killed by lethal injection.

The one and only Ruby Harris went with her partner Jasper Scott to see what he had to say.

He seemed... happy. Joyful. Ecstatic.

He died with no regrets.

"It's so nice to be with Sapphire. I can see how I fell in love with her." Ruby ignores the man.

"If only you remembered." Jasper said.

"Actually, falling in love twice is great. You should try it sometime."

"Fuck you, Harris." Jasper chuckled.

Ruby leaves, pulling her phone out.

You did it again, Ruby Jordan Harris. You're the greatest young detective out there.

"Hey Saffy," Ruby says with a smile. "I just want to check up on you."

"I'm fine, Ruby." The smooth voice talked back.

Sapphire was in the hospital for quite some time, but now she was living with Ruby's parents. Her parents have been taken care of her and spoiling her, even though the girl was currently 28.

"I'll see you later, okay? Love you."

"Love you too."

Ruby hangs up and sighs dreamily.

"Okay, love bird. We got work to do." Jasper sneaks up and hugs the shorter girl.

"Hey, Scott, I need to go see, Sapphire, okay?"

"Just call off work, why don't you? If you want to see her so much. It's already been two years since you asked."

"I'm going to see her, alright? Give me a call if it's urgent."

"Will do, Harris."

* * *

Ruby runs to her car, as her and Jasper arrived separately, and heads over to the next city over.

She smiles to herself.

Life is treating her so well.

Yeah, life really is great.

* * *

 **A/N: YES! The story is finally done! This honestly was hard to do, because I always had a feeling that this story and the other one doesn't add up or correlate in any way. I've been gone for so long because of school and I didn't have the motivation to do so.  
So, more stories soon.  
Review and thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
